DIGIMON THE MOVIE: LEGEND OF THE FORBIDDEN SPRIT
by max acorn
Summary: takuya and zoe find a baby and a robot in a crashed ship in the woods. little do they know, apowerful digimon is hunting him and they must protect him at all cost. who is baby tyler, why is he being hunted and what is the forbidden sprit. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

MA: hey peoples! Here it is, my first frontier fic.  
Zoe: it's about time!  
Takuya: really? What's gonna be in it?  
MA: I don't wanna give away a lot but I will tell you this: you won't fight the cherubimon but someone more powerful, a new sprit and again, another ascendant.  
Takuya: I hope it's me.  
Zoe: of course you will be! The others were! Dumb ass!  
MA: cool it you two! Now do the disclaimers.  
Zoe: gladly. Ma doesn't own digimon so don't sue him. He has nothing worth taking.  
MA: ok, shut up, that's enough! Now on with the fic!

25 YEARS LATER...

The sounds of shells hit the metal shelter that would terrified others didn't unnerve a young making his way down a long hall. His face was covered in bruises, cuts, and bloody spots but the biggest injury was the large amount of blood pouring from what was left of his right arm. His destination; home.

" Oh now calm down! If your father were here..." Spoke the blonde haired woman as she held her son in her arms, while rocking in a chair. She hummed a simple tune to herself, hoping to put the baby into a deep sleep. Just as he was about to sleep, a loud buzzing sound rang through out the room.

" Who could that be?" she wondered as she put the child in his crib and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall, she came to a heavy metal door with a large lock on it. On the other side there was a pounding sound, as if some one was hitting the door.

" Zoe! Open the door!" a man screamed. She didn't to look out the spy to see who it was to know it was. Unlocking the door, she threw it out and the man staggered on to her.

" Takuya! Oh my god! What happened?"

" It was horrible! We had no idea!"

" Tell me later! We have to get you patched up!" she ordered as she helps him to their room.

" It was horrible! They came out of nowhere. Before we could even put up a defense, half of us were dead. Koji saved my live but they are all dead; Tommy, JP, koji, they're gone." He rambled on as his wife bandaged his missing arm.

" My god! That's horrible! I can't believe this! I never thought cherubimon would be defeated by this guys!"

" Zoe how is he?"

" He's fine." She answered, looking over to the sleeping baby.

" He was a little fussy early but he's ok. Why?"

" Zoe, remember when I said what we'd have to do if worse came to worse?"

" Yes but what does that...no. No, takuya! I can't do it!"

" Zoe..."

" No! I won't do that to my little boy!"

" Zoe!" he said, grabbing her with his arm.

" Zoe, I know you love him but we have to face facts; he's not safe here. If piccaromon found this place, I wouldn't be able to protect him. At least this way, he has a chance. Please, zoe."

" Fine. Do it." she said a little reluctantly as he kissed her on the head and head for the door. Dashing down the hall, he reached a pair of large glass doors. He pressed a red button on the side and the doors slid open.

" This room is off limits to unauthorized personal. Please Identify." A voice called out as he entered.

" It's takuya."

" Voice recognition confirmed."  
Out of nowhere, a small robot floated down from the ceiling; he was about as high as his knee, a sliver gray color, arms and legs, a round body and singular clear eye.

" Greetings master takuya. What can I do for you?"

" Orda, we have to move fast. We've got trouble."

" Sir, judging by your currant physical condition, I take it the battle didn't go well?"

" No. Every one else is dead. I barely survived, if you call losing you arm surviving."

" I am sorry sir."

" I can't worry about that now. We work to do." He said walk pass the robot into his lab and next to another door. Putting in a card in the card reader, it opens to reveal a massive silo-like room. In the middle of it was a ship; the cockpit was on top with a glass dome around it, four rockets on the sides, and the words 'sprite' on the side. (Think trunk's time machine.)

" Status report, orda." He ordered as he began to type on the keyboard, in front of the machine, calling up the blue prints of the ship itself on a screen.

" The structural integrate of the ship has been tested and it will survive the trip but not a return trip. Power output is at maximum and all related supplies are stowed on board and ready."

" Good. This will be a one way trip."

" But master takuya, there is a problem; I was unable to input the temporal coordinates into the computer when you left."

" Don't worry about it."

" But where are you going to send him?"

" I only know of one place to send him. Come orda, I'll need your help to work in the equations."

Meanwhile, high above was use to be takuya's hometown, a massive two winged, engine, air ship with a glass-covered cockpit. Inside the front, sat a dark and sinister being; he wore a white hood and cape, concealing his face but his voice hissed of evil. Just then, a digimon entered the bridge; his long beak and baldhead made him look like a pterodactyl, and his clothing was nothing more than a black robe, covering his round body.

" Tambourinemon, what have you to report?" he commanded.

" The battle went as you said. They are all dead."

" And agunnimon?"

" He's alive, per your request."

" And?"

" We have located the base of the digidestined. We are preparing for the assault."

" Good. You have done well and as your reward, you may lead the attack."

" Oh thank you master!"

" Kill everyone you find. Take no prisoners."

" Yes master. And the child?"

" Bring him to me. I will take no chances with him. I will kill him myself. The forbidden sprit will not rise again."

Back in the complex, takuya and orda continued to punch in the necessary data for the ship when the door to the bay opened revealing Zoe and their son. Her face had all the earmarks of sorrow.

" Is he ready?"

" As ready as he can get."

" Good."  
Suddenly, the complex shook with an explosion, knocking loose some equipment.

" Orda what is that?"

" Sir, the outer perimeter of the base has been compromised by enemy units."

" Orda, activate defense shield. Lock down the lab! Level five blocks!"  
With that, the tiny robot shot his finger into an outlet and began his work. The sound of doors lock and sliding was proof that it was working.

" Lab lock down complete."

" How long before they breach the defense shields?"

" Based on the number of enemies, strength of the doors and power levels of attackers, estimated time until total breach: five minutes."

" Damn. That's barely enough time to launch. Zoe."  
She nodded her head as she walked over to the stairs, climbed them and walked over to a scaffold next to the cockpit. She pressed the button on the walkway, watching it extend over the open section. Reluctantly, she placed her sleeping son into the pilot seat, surrounded by the controls. She gave him a final kiss on the head as she retraced the walkway.

" You know, I can make it big enough for two." He suggested, seeing the heartache in her eyes.

" No." she said, walking back to him.

" We are in this together. I couldn't live with myself if I left you behind."

" Master, the final sets of codes have been inputted into the ship. It is ready for launch any time."

" Good. Begin the launch sequence."  
Nodding his head, orda typed in the command into the keyboard, causing the engines to power up and hum.

" Sir, how shall we prepare for the enemies?"

" Not we, orda."

" I do not under stand, sir."

" Orda, I have one final order for you that you must follow."

" Sir, being my creator, I am obligated to follow your orders."

" Good. Orda, as your creator, I order you to go with Tyler. You are to protect him and help him and see to it that no harm will come to him. Plus, you will tell no one about who he is or where he came from. Do you understand?"

" Yes sir."

" Good, now one more thing; give this to X." he said, handing the little robot a small disk.

" Yes, sir."

" Good. Now go."

" Sir, let me say, it has been a pleasure to serve under you."

" Thanks. Good luck."  
Nodding, he jumped up and land in the cockpit, just as it started to close. The robot gave thumbs up as the engine powered up. Just then, the doors to the outer lab blew apart as the enemy forces broke in.

" Damn it! We're out of time!" takuya exclaimed as he hit the launch button. The four engines around the ship roared with power, rocketing the ship upward, through the ceiling and into the night sky while the last two digidestined watched it rocket off into the sky and hopefully, safety. Their elation came down as the door to the bay started to glow orange and then red with heat. Takuya stood ready to battle when Zoe came from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist.

" I love you takuya."

" I love you zoe." He replied as he transformed into an ascendant.  
From his seat in the ship, orda looked down and saw a bright flash from the base, meaning that the end had come for the last of the digidestined.

" Good bye, master."  
Meanwhile, in the air ship, piccaromon and his minions watched the ship fly into the air.

" Sir, a ship has launched from the destined's hideout. Shall I destroy it?"

" No. I will do it myself." He said as the glass dome opened up. His eyes started to glow with an unearthly light and shot out two energy beams that screamed out of the ship and towards ship.

" Oh dear." Orda said as he looked out and saw the attack coming.

" It looks like it can't wait."  
He furiously began push buttons and flipping switches, causing another hum in the machine. Just as the blasts were about to hit, the ship became surrounded by a clear white aura and vanished.

" Damn! Find out where it went!"

NOW

It was nightfall as X jumped and dashed around the forest as the moonlight was the only thing to reveal him.

" So this is their digital world, huh? What a mess. This world really needs an ascendant. What the!" he said, seeing a strange glowing object streak across the sky and crash in the woods.

" Something tells me that ain't meteor rock." The masked man said before running through the woods towards the crash site. When he arrived, a path was cut through the trees, fire dotted the ground and many of the trees were burnt to a crisp. The ship was halfway buried in the ground while some sparks flew of the ship's hull, meaning that some equipment was damaged. The cockpit opened up slowly and a small robot jumped out.

" That was certainly unpleasant."

" Uhhh, are you ok?"

" I am functioning a peck efficiency. Oh, excuse me? Are you the man referred to as X?"

" Yes. How do you know my name?"

" I don't. My creator ordered me to give you this." He spoke, handing X the small round object. Not knowing what to do, the dick started to glow and the holographic image of his creator popped up.

" Hello old friend. I have a great favor to ask of you."

DIGIMON FRONTIER THE MOVIE: LEGAND OF THE FORBIDDEN SPRIT

" Why did I have to have that last drink?" takuya grumbled as he made his way from his sleeping mat to the outer woods. Around him slept the rest of the legendary, neemon and bokomon. He was too tired to count or he would have noticed that the only female of the group was missing. Dozily, he made sure he was well away from camp before undoing his pants.

" This is the last time I drink fruit juice before bed." He said to himself as he began to relive himself. As he urinated, he noticed that it was louder that usual. When he stopped, he still heard the sound of urine hitting the ground. He followed the sound to the bush next to him and peeking over. His eyes bugged out of his head as he sees Zoe, squatting on the ground. To his horror, she heard the rustling he made and only thing he felt next was a burning pain on his face and himself on the ground.

" You little pervert! What are you doing here? You were watching me pee! I expected this from JP but you!" she yelled covering her crotch.

" I wasn't watching you pee! I was taking a leak myself!" he said, standing up.

" Beside, why would I take a peek of you?"

" You little bastard!"  
It was then that both of them noticed that they were standing in front of each other, with their 'stuff' hanging out. Blushing redder that a beat, they covered their genitals with one hand and their eyes with the other.

" Go away so I can pull down my skirt!"

" So you can see my stuff! Hell no! You go!"

" I know what you're doing, takuya and it won't work!"

" Ok how about this; we both turn around, do what we need to do and we don't see anything. Agreed?"

" Agreed."  
With that, the two digidestined turned around and started to adjust their attire. Curiosity got the better of takuya as he peeked over his shoulder over to Zoe.

Wow! Zoe got back! Wait! What the hell am I saying! This is Zoe I'm talking about!

As takuya turned back around, at the same time, the virus that was curiosity infected Zoe as she turned to him.

Damn! I could bounce a quarter off that! Wake up Zoe! Now who's being a pervert!

" Done?" takuya asked.

" Done." she answered as they turned back to each other.

" Good. Now that that's done, let's head back to-huh?" he started to say when his attention turned elsewhere.

" Takuya what is it?"

" Don't you hear that?"

" No. What?"

" Sounds like crying, coming from this direction." He said walking deeper into the woods.

" Hey, wait for me!" Zoe called out, following him. The two walked over brush and downed trees until they found the path of the space ship.

" Whoa! What happened here?" asked Zoe.

" It looks like something crashed."

" Do still hear the crying?"

" Yeah. It's coming from down here." He said, almost in a trance. At the end of the path was the ship itself, in bad condition. From the inside came an unearthly sound.

" What is it?"

" It looks like some kind of ship. Zoe, stay here."

" Takuya, what are you, nuts? There could be some kind alien flesh eating monster in there!"

" What, you worried about me?"

" No, I just don't want to give a monster indigestion by seeing it eat you."

" Funny. Here I go!" he said slid down into the crater and next to the ship. He made his way to the front of ship and noticed a blinking red button on the side. Pushing it, he watched the glass hatch popped open and slowly went up. Takuya cautiously peered into the cockpit and a smirk crossed his face.

" Well?"

" Zoe, you got to see this!"

" What? This had better not be a trick takuya!" she warned as she made it down the crater. She covered her eyes as she made it to the cockpit.

" Well, how bad is it?"

" Zoe, take a look at your 'monster'."  
Zoe removed her hand and looked inside and smile at what she saw; a baby boy with his foot in his mouth.

" Ohh, how cute!" she said, tickling his belly and getting a laugh out of him.

" I wonder who would put a baby in a space ship. Maybe he's super baby, like superman was, right?"

" I don't care. He's just so cute!"

" So what are we going to do with him?"

" Takuya! We are not leaving him alone like this!"

" Of course not! I was just testing you! Of course we're taking him!"

" Good!" she said reaching in and picking him up, into her arms.

" I am afraid I can't allow that."  
The two turned to see a small robot behind him. He looked like he was about to attack them but he scanned their faces and recognized them.

" What do you want?" takuya said, putting his arm over Zoe and the baby.

" Oh I am sorry. I thought you were planning on harming master Tyler."

" Master Tyler?"

" I think he means the baby, takuya."

" Why would you lock a baby in there?"

" I was looking over the damage to ship so I locked him in to protect him."

" Well, that's okay. So where are you from?"

" I can not disclose that information at this time."

" Whose kid is it?"

" He is the son of my creator. Because of dangerous situations, he put him in this ship to protect him and place his safety and care in my hands."

" Well, I don't think it is safe for you to be out like this so how about you hang with us?" suggested takuya.

" Really? I don't want to impose on you."

" Not really. Besides, I can't seem to put this little angel down." Zoe said.

" It would help me out. I mean, there are certain needs of his I can not provide."

" Alright! So it's settled! You're coming with us!"

" Allow me to retrieve some supplies from the ship and we can leave." The robot stated as he opened a compartment on the side and removed a steel briefcase. Together, the group now set off to rejoin the others when takuya's head shot up and his eyes searched the trees.

" Come on, takuya."

" Coming zoe."

He could see me. Interesting.

" Where did those two go?"  
JP's mind raced with possible reason why takuya and Zoe were missing from camp.

" Maybe grumblemon kidnapped them and took their sprits." Said Tommy.

" Maybe they found some digimon in need and stopped to aid them." said neemon.

" Maybe they're off in the wood, making out like animals." Said koji.

" That is not funny!" JP yelled, as koji chuckled at his reaction. Just then, out of the woods, emerged takuya, Zoe, with Tyler, and the robot.

" Hey! Where have you two been? Zoe, what have you and takuya have doing in the woods?" JP asked. Zoe and takuya just laughed uncomfortably, not wanting him to know the situation they were in.

" Hey, what's that? Is that a baby?" Tommy asked.

" Yes it is, Tommy." She responded, let him and the rest of them see Tyler.

" Man, takuya. You move fast!" joked koji, much to JP's distress.

" No! He's not mine! What makes you say that?"

" Well, he does look like you." committed Tommy.

" Don't worry. All babies look like me."

" So where did you find him? I mean, you don't find human babies in trees." Wondered koji.

" We found him in a strange crashed space ship in the woods, him and this guy." Zoe explained, referring to the robot.

" Say, we didn't catch your name. Do have a name?" asked takuya.

" My official designation is operational robotic digital assistant."

" Man, that's a mouth full to said." JP quipped.

" Well, my creator referred to me as orda."

" Orda. I can wrap my tongue around that."

" So now what?" asked koji.

" Now, we take him with us and that's final!" Zoe stated firmly. The boys, minus takuya threw up their hands in surrender. They knew not to try to fight her on this subject. Just then, Tyler started to cry loudly.

" What's wrong?" asked Zoe.

" I believe it's time for master Tyler's annual lactose supplement."

" Huh?" they all went, wondering what he said. He opened his case and produced a bottle.

" Milk."

" Well, why didn't you say so?" JP asked. Orda gave Zoe the bottle and she began to feed him his milk. Meanwhile, takuya began seeing something jumping between the trees and he seemed to be the only one who notices. All of a sudden, a masked man in a trench coat and mask landed in the middle of camp.

" That's impressive, takuya. Only high-level digimon can see me move like that. Your senses are very well developed."

" Who are you? Guys, get ready to-what?" takuya gasped, as everyone around seemed to have stopped, almost frozen in their places.

" What have you done to them?"

" I have done nothing. I am just moving too fast for them to see, except for you takuya."

" What do you want?"

" You takuya. Just your ability to even see is something. You see, you have a great power sleeping within you and I am here to unlock it within you, and you will need it for your task."

" What task?"

" Him?" he said pointing to Tyler.

" The baby. What's he got to do with anything?"

" I can't reveal that yet but this child is in great danger. There are those who want him dead or to use him but either way, this child fall into the hands of the dark forces."

" Why would any one want to kill a innocent baby?"

" They don't want to kill for what he is, they want to kill for what he could be."

" And what is that?"

" The be all or end all of this world. So takuya, I know you have reason to trust me but you must protect this child, no matter what the cost."  
Takuya looked over to the baby in Zoe's arms and thought about the job ahead of him.

" I will."

" Good. I will check up on a later date."

" Wait! Just tell me who are you?"

" Call me X and that's all you need to know right." With that, he leapt back into the tree and vanished.

" Taky? Hey, are you all right?" JP said, shaking takuya. He looked around to see everyone was moving again.

" Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, looking at Tyler as he did, wondered what is so special about him.

Be all or end of the digital world? What is this child?

NEXT TIME: the destined attempt to take care of young Tyler.

THREE GUYS, TWO DIGIMON, A LADY, AND A BABY.

LATER FICCERS 


	2. three boys, two digimon, a lady, and a b...

MA: hey peoples. I've been watching digimon and I don't like it. It seems that one again; those ass holes at toei have screwed another goggle boy. I mean, have they not looked on the Internet lately? There are a lot of pissed people out there who want tazumi!  
Max: hey bud! Calm down! It's ok man. I'm mad too.  
MA: it's not fair damn it!  
Tai: well, welcome to the club, kid.  
Takuya: what club?  
Takato: the I'm-just-a-stupid-gogglehead-who-after-leading-a-team-in-saving-the-world-could-only-watch-as-the-girl-of-my-dreams-is-put-with-someone-else-leaving-me-in-a-sea-of-depression club.  
Takuya: oh that one.  
Zoe: how do you think I feel? I don't want to get stuck with that perv, JP.  
Rika: I know what it's like to get chased by some asshole.  
Sora: but don't worry guys. Those other couples may be official but couples like us are forever.  
Tai: true.  
Takato: damn right.  
Takuya: All right!  
MA: you're right guys. And don't worry. If they screw us again, I'll send max.  
Max: and you don't want him to send me.  
MA: any way, I don't own digimon but if I did, taiora and rukato would be a reality. Now on with fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: LEGAND OF THE FORBIDDEN SPRIT   
THREE MEN, TWO DIGIMON, A LADY AND A BABY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The team of five digidestined, after a weird night woke up to a fine morning, at least takuya did. Takuya looked over his friends and fellow digidestined spread around the camp; koji was leaning against a tree, as usual, Tommy was by his side as always, JP was asleep with a goofy grin on his face, meaning he was probably dreaming of zoe, and thinking of her, he looked over to zoe. She was in a deep sleep with her arm around Tyler who was also asleep. His eyes seemed to linger on the form of the girl who became somewhat of a second mother to the infant. He shook it off, just as the baby woke up and, upon seeing takuya, smiled.  
  
" Hi little guy. Have a good sleep?" takuya said, picking him up, making sure not to disturb Zoe.  
  
" So how have you been? I wish you could talk so you could tell me where you came from or who your folks are." He talked while Tyler seemed to reach for Zoe.  
  
" So you like her, huh? Well, she seems pretty cool, for a girl."  
  
" Who is pretty cool?"  
Takuya jumped a little as he turned to see orda standing behind him.  
  
" Orda you scared me."  
  
" I am sorry. That was not my intension to frighten you. I was just having a query about whom you thought was 'cool'. Were you talking about ms. Zoe?"  
  
" Umm, let's get off this subject, ok?"  
  
" As you wish sir." He said walking over to case and opening it, revealing an array of baby care products; diapers, bottles, formula, and medicine.  
  
" So orda, can you tell me where this kid came from or who his folks are?"  
  
" I am sorry, Mr. Takuya. I can not divulge that information."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because my creator has order me not to do so."  
  
" So where is he?"  
  
" He is dead. He was killed in a battle."  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" It is fine. He did every thing he could to safe guard his son."  
  
" Oh well, you'll tell us when you feel you have to."  
  
Just then, Zoe blinked her eyes as she awoke from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes when she realized that Tyler was gone from her side.   
  
" Tyler? Where's Tyler?" she asked franticly.  
  
" Hold on, zoe! He's right here!" takuya answered, handing him back to Zoe.  
  
" He woke up a little early so I keep company."  
  
" Well thank you, takuya. Say thank you, Tyler."  
Tyler merely babbled some baby talk to takuya, but he just smiled.  
  
" Thanks kid. So what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8:30am: feeding the baby  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tommy and JP took turns making funny faces in front of baby Tyler's face while orda was getting his bottle ready.   
  
" Oh you like that huh? How about this?" Tommy said, making another face, causing him to smile a toothless smile.  
  
" When are koji and takuya get back?" wondered JP.  
  
" They are just getting wood. They'll be back soon." Said Zoe.  
  
" It's ready." Orda called, holding his bottle in his hand.  
  
" Which one of you will feed him?"  
  
" Well, since he likes me, I'll do it." Zoe said, taking it bottle.  
  
" Of course he likes you zoe. You're so cool." Complemented JP.  
  
" Uh, thanks JP."  
Zoe took the bottle and put it near his mouth but he refused to open his mouth, turning his head away from the nipple. (Authors' note: get your minds out of the gutter!)  
  
" What's wrong? You let me feed you last night."  
  
" Let me try, Zoe. I'm great with kids, you know." JP bragged, hoping to impress the girl of his dreams. He grasped the bottle and again tried to feed the child. He still refused.  
  
" Come on kid. Drink up. Help me out here. You're making me look bad in front of the girl."  
Tyler, then, grabbed the bottle from him and held it to his mouth.  
  
" Hmm. I guess he wanted to feed himself." Said Tommy. But his assumption was wrong as the baby turned the bottle around and pointed it at JP. He squeezed on it and shot a stream of milk into the face of JP, laughing as he did, soon joined by Tommy and Zoe.  
  
" You're right JP. You're great with kids." She said while koji and takuya came back with firewood from the forest.  
  
" Hey guys!" said takuya.  
  
" JP, what happened to you?" asked koji, seeing the milk on his face.  
  
" Nothing. Tyler thought he could us some milk so he shared some with him." Answered Tommy, causing takuya to break into a fit of laughs.  
  
" That's not funny! Let's see you try it!" he said, wiping the milk from his face. Fighting the laughs, takuya came over and took the bottle in his hand. Again, like before, he didn't take in the milk.  
  
" HA! So much for you!"   
  
" I don't think so. Pass me his blanket."  
Zoe did as he asked, passing him the blanket. He twisted a corner around into a knot, and squirted a little formula on the tip. He took the tip and put it next to his mouth. Tyler let the blanket into his mouth and began to suck on it. He then maneuvered the bottle into his mouth, and smiled as the baby drank. Takuya sighed while the other digidestined looked on in awe.  
  
" That was amazing, takuya. How did you do that?" asked Zoe.  
  
" My little brother use to act like this all the time. My mom showed how to get him to take his milk so I figure it might work on him."  
  
" That was pretty good, takuya." Zoe said, much to JP's dismay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10:10am: bathing the baby  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So this is a human baby?" bokomon said, looking at him with his magnifying glass. It was bath time for Tyler and, thanks to bokomon and neemon; he was into a small metal tub, nude and splashing around.  
  
" I still think digimon children are cuter. And less messy."  
  
" He looks just like me when I was his age." Said neemon.  
  
" Idiot! You're a digimon! You never looked like him!"  
  
" Really? So you mean I look like him at his age?"  
  
" My god! You have the IQ of a soap dish!"  
  
" Wow, I'm smart!"  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult the soapdish."  
  
" You two are crazy." Giggled Zoe as she and takuya tried to bathe the kid. Once again JP tried to get on the good side of Zoe.  
  
" Hey, let me bathe him."  
  
" Are you sure JP?"  
  
" It's just a baby. How hard can it be?"  
  
" Ok, if you say so. Come on zoe." He said, taking her away from the tub.  
  
" What's wrong takuya?"  
  
" Just watch."  
  
" All right, kid, let's do It." he stated but Tyler just looked at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Rolling up his sleeves, he took a hand full of water and sprinkled some on his head.  
  
" Here it comes."  
  
Tyler let out a scream as he threw a wave of water all over his upper body. Takuya and Zoe tried to hold in their laughs but were failing at it.   
  
" I warned you."  
  
" Ok baby master, you do it."  
Takuya got up and walked over to the tube with Zoe in tow. He took out a small toy that orda brought with him and shook it in front of the kid. He laughed while he reached for it with is arms, as Zoe gently bathes him.  
  
" The trick is to distract him so he doesn't know he is being bathe."  
  
" Quite impressive takuya." Said bokomon.  
  
" Hmm, he doesn't look so distracted." Neemon said, putting his face in front of Tyler.  
  
" Neemon, I wouldn't......" takuya warned but it was too late; Tyler reached out and pulled his cheek, stretching his face to painfully proportions.  
  
  
" Ouch! Does that hurt?" asked Zoe.  
  
" Does what hurt?"  
  
" I'm not surprised. You need a brain to feel pain."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1:00pm: uhhh, you'll see  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Guys, this is it; our most dangerous challenge yet. You guys don't have to do this. You can back out."  
  
" No way. I can't run from any challenge, not even one as horrible as this."  
  
" I'm with you all the way, takuya."  
  
" We got into this mess together and we're getting out of this together."  
  
" Ok, boys it's time. It time to.....................change Tyler's diaper."  
  
The four boys shuddered while Tyler, dressed only in his diaper, laughed at them from his blanket. Takuya grasped the tabs on the sides of his diaper.  
  
" Ok, when I pull this, remember don't breathe in."  
They all nodded as he opened the diaper, and all at once, they all pulled back at the sight and smell of Tyler's mess.   
  
" Oh god!"  
  
" Mommy!"  
  
" That's foul!"  
  
" I can't breathe!"  
They held their noses but the smell seemed to be burned into their nostrils but now a bigger task lay ahead.  
  
" Ok who will take it out? Koji?"  
  
" No way takuya!"  
  
" Tommy?"  
  
" I'm too young to die."  
  
" JP?"  
  
" Not even for zoe."  
  
" Aww, crap!" takuya swore as he rolled up the diaper and picked it up. The other boys made a path as he took it.   
  
" Alright, now for the easy part; wipe." Koji handed him a small toilette. JP proceeded to gently wipe his bottom, Tyler giggling as he did.  
  
" Now, that wasn't so bad, now was it? Powder."   
Tommy handed him a bottle of baby powder and dusted him lightly.  
  
" Alright. Now all that's left is to put a new one on." JP said, with a new diaper ready when suddenly, a stream of urine shot right into his face. Koji and Tommy cringed at the sight of pee dripping off his face while Tyler only laughed.  
  
" Oh, one more thing guys; watch out because he may pee on you." takuya shouted to them.  
  
" A little late for that, huh, taky?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9:00pm: putting the baby to sleep   
  
  
  
  
  
Nightfall seem to come early for the destined kids as koji, Tommy, the digimon, and JP were all fast asleep after watching over Tyler. Zoe was returning to camp with some meat apples when she heard someone singing.  
  
  
  
  
  
To what do I owe this gift my friend?  
My life, my love, my soul  
I've been dancing with the devil way too long  
And it's making me grow old  
Making me grow old  
  
Let's leave......... oh let's get away  
Get lost in time  
Where there's no reason left to hide  
  
Let's leave......... oh let's get away  
Run fields of time  
Where there's no reason left to hide  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zoe looked over to see takuya sitting with on a log with Tyler, dosing off in his arms.   
  
" That was beautiful." She said, getting his attention from the kid. He put his finger to his lip, meaning he didn't want to walk him. Zoe put the meat apples down and sat beside.  
  
" How long?"  
  
" He just went to sleep. It didn't take long for him to pass out."  
  
" That was a beautiful song. I didn't know you could sing."  
  
" I use to be in quire but I didn't like it much. The song is from some band in America. They're pretty big there."  
  
" I know. You know, this is a side of you I've never seen from you, takuya."  
  
" Well, like my mom use to say, a baby brings out the best in anyone."  
  
" Where do you think he came from?"  
  
" I don't know. I tried asking orda but he won't tell me a thing."  
  
" Well, at least he likes you well enough to hold him. He seems to think you're his father."  
  
" Well, not yet anyway."  
  
" Would you like to have a family?"  
  
" Some day, with a good women."  
  
" So what kind of women does takuya kanabara go for?"  
  
" Well, first off, she would have to be pretty, smart, speaks her minds, strong willed."  
  
" That's sounds like the perfect women."  
  
" What about you? Do I hear wedding bells for you and JP?"  
  
" No way. I like the guy but I just don't feel him, you know?"  
  
" I'm sorry. It's just well, he did get your sprit back."  
  
" And I'm grateful but I just don't feel him."  
  
" I just hope he can take. He is hung up on you."  
  
" Oh well. Well if I do have children, I hope they are like Tyler here."  
  
" I know."   
Just then, he noticed that Zoe had her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush a little.  
  
" I still don't see how any one would want to hurt him."  
  
" What was that takuya?"  
  
" Nothing. Go to sleep, Zoe. I'll watch him." He said as she got comfortable around his arm and fell asleep leaving takuya to look at the sleeping child, still pondering what X said to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Else where, a group of shadowy figures made trail from the downed ship to the destined's former campsite.  
  
" Report, wraithmon." They all heard in their heads as the leader spoke.  
  
" We have found the ship sire."  
  
" And?"  
  
" The child was here, along with the robot. Two humans picked them up and they rejoined three more humans and two digimon. According to their sent, they all traveled northward."  
  
" Good. Anything extra?"  
  
" Yes. The two who picked him up, they smell familiar."  
  
" It has to be the child's parents."  
  
" His parents? But I thought they were dead."  
  
" Remember, we are 25 years in the past. They were still alive here and children no less."  
  
" Orders?"  
  
" Follow the trail and find the child but you are not to kill him. I want that pleasure for myself."  
  
" And what of the digidestined?"  
  
" You know what to do; if they get in your way, kill them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the forces of evil have fallen upon the digidestined. Now they must fight and run to protect Tyler.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE HUNT IS ON.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, I know it was short but I will make up for in the next chapters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	3. the hunt is on

MA: hwy peoples. I'm glad to see that there still a lot of tazumi fans out there. But before I start this fic, I want to give props to ssjt4. He put my d3 characters in his digimon fusion x series. He's only the second author to do that, first being DC, hats off to you. So to you, my friend, I salute you and to those who haven't read it, go check it out.  
Max: hold on just a minute! I just read over his work!  
MA: and?  
Max: and I think he's bringing the bastard back.  
Tai: really? Man, that guy doesn't know when to stay dead.  
MA: come on, he wouldn't be that cruel to bring him back.  
Max: you sure?  
MA: I'm sure. Now do the disclaimer.  
Max: ma doesn't own digimon. He does own me, the other d3s, pikkan, BW, the warlord, shinmon, the high ones, buumon, guilkatomon, piccaromon, the blastians and any things else in the d3 saga so if you use one of us, ask him.  
Ma: all right, now that that's out of the way, on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: LEGEND OF THE FORBIDDEN SPIRIT  
THE HUNT IS ON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh man! I slept good last night!" takuya said, stretching out from his sleeping spot as the morning sun rose on the digidestined.  
  
" Speak for yourself, taky. I had a dream that a giant baby was chasing me, shooting pee on Me." said JP, who didn't seem rested to him.   
  
" Don't worry, JP. You're back in reality, where the babies are normal sized but they still pee on you." joked Tommy as JP mumbled something about being a joke while koji just shook his head and watched takuya walk over to Zoe and Tyler.  
  
" This should be good."  
Zoe had just changed Tyler's diaper and was now tickling his stomach with her finger when takuya came over.  
  
" Hey Zoe."  
  
" Hey takuya."  
  
" How is he?"  
  
" Other than a mess he made this morning, he's fine. Aren't you, you smelling thing?" she said, smiling as the baby laughed at her. Takuya decide to join in on his tickle torture when his hand touched Zoe's. They looked at each other for a minute before they drew them back.  
  
" I'm umm, going to get uhhh, water! That's it!"  
  
" Yeah, I'll stay here and ummmm watch takuya-I mean Tyler!"  
  
" Right, Tyler. I'm gonna go get this water."  
  
" Yeah water."  
  
Takuya laughed nervously as he tripped over a stick but he got up and walked on.  
  
" Damn. Smooth move, takuya." He spoke to himself as he walked to the river while Zoe watched him go with a slight blush on her face.  
  
" Great going, zoe."  
  
" Getting a good look?"   
Zoe looked next to her to see the ever loner koji next to her with something on his face she had never seen before: a smile.  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" I mean, I think you both are coming down with the same disease. The symptoms are there; red in the face, fear of physical contact, stammered speech, stumbling. "  
  
" What are you saying?"  
  
" I'm saying you like him."  
  
" Takuya? Our takuya? Goggle wearing takuya? Koji, whatever you found here, stop smoking it."  
  
" I know I may not talk much but I am observant. I've seen what's going on between you two."  
  
" Nothing's going on. In case you haven't noticed, I'm three mouths older than him."  
  
" A weak excuse. "  
  
" Listen, he just helps with Tyler, that's all. And if you're trying to see things in this that aren't there, you're crazy."  
  
" Ok. Sure. What ever you say, Zoe." Koji said, as he turned and left, while Zoe glared at him.  
  
" Me and takuya? What a joke, don't you think?" she asked Tyler, who laughed.  
  
" Not you too? Everyone is against me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm gonna got water! Blah, blah, blah. That was stupid!" takuya swore as he filled the bottle with water in the river.  
  
" Maybe she does like me. Or maybe she just likes me as a friend. When we fell down the hole, she did hug me. But JP does like her and not afraid to show it. Who am I kidding? A girl like that, going for a guy like me?"  
  
" Don't doubt yourself my friend."  
Takuya almost fell into river as he turns to see X stand behind him.  
  
" Do you have to do that?!"  
  
" I thought you could sense me. But I see your mind was on something else or should I say someone?"  
  
" You heard me?"  
  
" As loud as you were bitching, I'm surprised the whole digital world doesn't come over."  
  
" You here for something?"  
  
" Yeah. Takuya, they are coming."   
  
" Who?"  
  
" The ones after Tyler. They've been tracking you for the past few hours and they are getting close to the camp."  
  
" What do we do?"  
  
" Prepare for them. They will try and take Tyler and......"  
  
" You don't have to tell me twice. They are not getting Tyler." He stated as he dashed into the wood as towards the camp.  
  
" I hope you're right, kid, for Tyler's sake."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok where to next?" asked JP.  
  
" Well, there is another terminal about a few miles from here." Answered bokomon.  
  
" Well we're heading there." Said Tommy when takuya came running out of the wood and up to Zoe, who was holding Tyler.  
  
" Zoe, is Tyler ok?"  
  
" Yeah, he's fine."  
  
" Takuya what's wrong?" asked koji.  
  
" Nothing. I just thought......" takuya started when he looked around the forest with a steely gaze.  
  
" Takuya, what's up? You ok?" asked Tommy.  
  
" They're coming." He simply said, causing everyone to look around, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
" Takuya, I don't see anyone. Are you feeling alright?" asked bokomon.  
  
" I think takuya finally snapped?"  
  
" I believe he is correct Mr. JP." Spoke orda.  
  
" My sensors are detecting movement from the woods, moving towards our currant position."  
  
" How many?" asked takuya.  
  
" Some are moving too quick for me to scan but my best estimate is at least 15."  
  
" 15! 15 what?" demanded JP.  
  
" 15 of them." a frightened Tommy answered, pointed into the outer woods. In their view came a large group of shadowy figures; they wore jet black, large cloaks that covered them from head to toe, and hoods that covered their faces but the biggest thing they noticed that they were surrounded.  
  
" Bokomon, are these digimon?" asked koji.  
  
" Yes but none I have ever seen."  
  
" I have." Spoke orda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DA: these are called wraithmon, dark virus types. They are hunter digimon that are known for their great sense of smell and their relentless attitude. Special attacks: dark whip and wraith blade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The robot is correct."  
Out from the crowd of dark digimon came the apparent leader of the group: the only difference between him and the others is a iron crest on his chest attached by chains and he was able to speak, in dark, raspy voice.  
  
" We are the wraithmon. We hunt anything or anyone, so long as the price is right."  
  
" So cherubimon sent you to find us, huh? Well you're not getting our spirits!" proclaimed JP.  
  
" We do not know who you are nor do we work for cherubimon but you are not our targets."  
  
" You don't work for cherubimon? Pray tell, whom do you work for?" asked bokomon.  
  
" It is not our way to reveal our employer's identity but enough talk! You children have something in your ownership that our employer wants."  
  
" And what might that be?" asked koji.  
  
" What the female human holds in her arms; the child."  
The group of humans and digimon gasped at the demand of the dark hunters while Zoe slightly tighten her hold on Tyler.  
  
" What would your boss want with a baby?" asked takuya.  
  
" Since you are so curious, we can tell you. Our employer wants to end his life."  
  
" NO!" screamed Zoe while the boys carefully surrounded her and the baby.  
  
" Why would some one want to kill a innocent baby?" asked Tommy.  
  
" It's is not our place to ask or judge, only to do our mission. Now hand over the child and we will let you leave here unharmed!"  
  
" Hell no! I'm letting you take Tyler to some asshole just so he can kill him!" exclaimed Zoe, almost near tears.  
  
" Don't worry zoe. No one is taking him anywhere." Takuya reassured her.  
  
" Do not make this so difficult. Gives us the child..." he started as he revealed a large, bony, and gray hand reaching into his other sleeve and pulled out a large broad sword while the other wraithmon mirrored his action.  
  
" Or we will take him, and you do not want us to take him."   
The destined stood ready for the imminent battle with the mysterious hunters who they have no idea what they were capable of.   
  
" Zoe." Takuya whispered.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" When the fight starts, I want you and Tyler to burn out for the woods and find a place to hide."  
  
" No way. I want to fight too."  
  
" Think about it; if you fight, then no one would be able to protect him except neemon and bokomon and last time those got into a fight was over who ate the last sandwich."  
  
" Hey!" the two digimon in question said.  
  
" Listen, if things get worse, I want kazemon to be there, guarding him."  
  
" Ok takuya. I'll go."  
  
" And I will go with her, Mr. Takuya." Said orda.  
  
" Thanks orda. I appreciate it.," said takuya, not thinking that the little robot will do anything big.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION   
  
  
  
AGUNNIMON  
  
LOBOMON  
  
KUMAMON  
  
BEETLEMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zoe, with Tyler, and orda ran into the woods, neemon and bokomon drove behind a tree and the four legendary warriors prepared to do battle. The wraithmon leapt into the air with swords drawn.   
  
" Oh well, might as well start big."  
  
  
  
  
PYRO TORNADO  
  
  
  
Spinning around with his arms our stretched, agunnimon form a tornado of fire and knocked back a good number of wraithmon away. But to their surprise, they jumped off the tree and returned to the fray. Agunnimon block a few sword shots from a group of them when lobomon dropkicked three of them.   
  
  
  
LOBO LASER  
  
  
  
Lobomon fired multiple shots, hitting a lot of them but they didn't seem to be hurt by it.   
  
" How are you doing, koji?" agunnimon asked, firing off his pyro darts.  
  
" These guys don't know when to quit!" he answered, shortly before he was slashed at by an oncoming wraithmon.   
  
  
  
  
LOBO KENTO  
  
  
  
The warrior of light pulled out his light sabers and went sword for sword with two of them. Meanwhile, beetlemon punched and kicked anything in black that moved but they seemed to be immune to pain.  
  
  
THUNDER FIST  
  
  
  
Electricity flowed into his fist as he laid out a wraithmon but to his surprise, it morphed to his feet with his sword ready and glowed a dark blue color.  
  
  
  
  
WRAITH SWORD  
  
  
  
It jumped and cut him, the blade passing through his body. Although there was no wound, beetlemon keeled over in pain as the wraithmon began to swarm him.  
  
  
  
  
CRYSTAL FREEZE  
  
  
  
Kumamon blew his on them, knocking them back and freezing them in a block of ice.  
  
" Beetlemon, you alright?"  
  
" Fine, except for this unbelievable pain all over my body."  
  
The block of ice cracked and broke, releasing them back into the fight.  
  
  
  
FROZEN TUNDRA  
  
  
  
Kumamon's body expanded to the size and shape of a giant snowball while icicle began to point out of him. Sticking his thumb in mouth, he blew out, shooting the icy daggers out in all direction, impaling all of the wraithmon on to the surrounding trees. Kumamon laughed at his handy work but it faded as the wraithmon removed themselves off the icicles and healed the injuries easily.   
  
  
  
DARK WHIP  
  
  
  
  
The left arms of five of the wraithmon twisted into whip and lashed them at Kumamon, wrapping around his arms and legs. Unable to move, he was helpless as waves of dark energy shocked him into fits of screams. Lobomon sliced through half of the cords with his sabers and agunnimon punched through other half but the wraithmon didn't seem to mind losing their limbs, regrowing them.  
  
" Damn! These guys don't seem to want to go down!" said lobomon.  
  
" I guess orda wasn't kidding about these guys. JP how you feeling?"  
  
" I can fight!" he said trying to stand but fell back down.  
  
" No I can't."  
  
" Kumamon?"  
  
" Forget it! He's out!" lobomon answered for him, seeing as how he was out cold on the ground. Just then, agunnimon noticed the lead wraithmon taking off into the woods with four others.  
  
" Damn!"  
  
" What?"   
  
" They are going after zoe and Tyler!" he spoke as he dashed to follow them but he was blocked off by a few of the wraithmon.  
  
" Crap!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zoe and orda ran deeper into the woods, hearing the sound of battle faded as they ran farther away from the battlefield.  
  
" I hope the boys are ok." she said to herself.  
  
" I think we need to worry about ourselves."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" According to my sensors, five of the wraithmon have broken off from the main battle and are on a course towards us. They will over take us within one minute."  
  
" But how?"  
  
" Remember, they have a very powerful sense of smell. It would be very easy for them to track you since I don't have a sent."  
  
" Well, it looks like its time for me to fight these guys." Zoe said, kind of unsure of her decision.  
  
" I do not think so, ms. Zoe. You take master Tyler to safety and I will face our pursuers."  
  
" Orda I know you want to protect Tyler but these guys may too tough for a little robot like you to handle."  
  
" Do not worry about me. I can handle myself. Just get master Tyler to a safe place."  
  
After saying that, the wraithmon in question appeared out of nowhere.  
  
" Your friends are great warriors but even they can't stop us. Now hand over the child."  
  
" I'm afraid I can not do that. The child in question is the son of my master and creator and he has order me to care and protect him from any harm, even from you."  
  
" You seem to know more about us than the others."  
  
" Yes I do."  
  
" Then you know that once we are given a job, we must finish it."  
  
" Very well. I have no choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGITAL DEFENSE MODE ACTIVATE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Orda jumped into the air, tucked into a little ball and became swallowed by fractal code. After a while, the code vanished and a new orda landed on the ground; he was about three times the size he was, his arms and legs were bigger, his shoulder part stuck out and to the sides, and his eye was now in the center of his chest. Zoe, as well as the wraithmon was all surprised by this sudden turn of events as orda took a battle pose. Firing his rockets on his back and feet, he shot to the side and fired a laser at them from a wrist-mounted unit on his arms. One of the wraithmon tried a sneak attack but orda caught him and using his metal hand grabbed his head and crushed it causing it to dissolve into a pool of blackness. Two missiles rose out of his wrist and fired at the remaining four wraithmon, blowing them into oblivion.  
  
" Orda, is that you?"  
  
" Ms. Zoe, please find a safe place for you and master Tyler to hid."  
  
" What about you?"  
  
" I will aid the others, now go."   
Zoe nodded in acknowledgement as she ran off while orda leapt into the sky, rocket blasting back to the back to the battlefield. Unbeknownst to both of them, the lead wraithmon were merely knocked into a bush. He dusted himself off and went after Zoe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The battle was not fairing well for the legendary warriors as they were being surrounded by the wraithmon and with Kumamon unconscious and beetlemon out of action, it didn't look good for agunnimon and lobomon.  
  
" Now what do we do? Just the two of us can't take these guys!"   
  
" And those other creeps are going after Zoe and Tyler! I wish we had some help!"  
Almost as if on cue, orda jumped over the tops of the trees, firing cover fire before he landed with the group.  
  
" Greetings."  
  
" Whoa! Uh, I wish Zoe would walk out her right now with no clothes on!" said beetlemon, hoping that she would come out but only got weird looks from the other warriors.  
  
" Aren't you suppose to be hurt?" wondered lobomon.  
  
" Orda is that you?" asked agunnimon.  
  
" Yes it is but I do not have time to explain. Please stay where you are."  
Agunnimon and lobomon gathered into a center while inside his viewfinder, target began to pop up and target the wraithmon.   
  
" Targets acquired."  
As he said this, panels on his arms, legs, sides, chest and head, revealing a mass of missiles under each.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SCREAMING BIG BANG ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
All the missiles launched out of him and screamed towards the heads of the wraithmon, exploding on contact, reducing them all into masses of back goo.  
  
" That was unbelievable!" said lobomon.  
  
" What happened to you?" asked agunnimon.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry. This was something my creator added; my digital defense mode. If a situation arises that calls for combat, I can activate this mode to counter it."  
  
" But how did you beat these guys?" lobomon asked.  
  
" Their heads. Wraithmon are immune to certain attack but they can be taken out by destroying the head section."  
  
" Well why didn't you tell us?"  
  
" I am sorry, Mr. Koji but if I told you, you would have gone for them at the start. The wraithmon are very protective of their heads and would anticipate you attacking them. If you didn't attack their heads, they would think you didn't know that weakness and......"  
  
" Let their guard down so you can come back to blow them away. That brilliant, orda!" commented lobomon.  
  
" But where are Zoe and Tyler?"  
  
" I told them they should find a hiding place until the battle had ceased."  
  
" You stay here and patch them up. I'll go look for Zoe."  
And before beetlemon could offer, agunnimon was already off into the woods at a flat out run.  
  
  
Tyler, Zoe, hang on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zoe shuddered a little as the she could almost feel him coming. She ran a few yards until she realized that she was being followed. Diving into a hollowed tree, she hugged Tyler close to her heart, as the footfalls got closer to her. Tyler fussed a little but Zoe shushed him when the black robe of the lead wraithmon passed the tree. She held her breath as he looked around the area, hoping that he would move on. Wraithmon sniffed the air him and stopping as he did. He stopped sniffing and slowly drew his sword and to her horror turned around meet Zoe's terrified eyes.  
  
" This is your last warning. Relinquish the child."  
Zoe, frightened out of her mind, slowly shook her head. This was all he needed to slowly advance upon her and readied his sword for her death. Tyler began to cry; almost as if he could sense was coming when the digimon drew his blade back to thrush the tip into his future mother. When the blade shot at her, she closed her eyes but strangely enough the blow never came. She opened her eyes in time to see wraithmon fighting his sword as it began to twist and bend in his palm, almost as if an unseen force was trying to rip it from his hand. She looks down at Tyler to see him looking at the dark hunter with a strange blueish glow in his eyes when the sword flew out of his hand and impale a tree. Looking at his hands in shock, he turns his attention back to the two and lunges for them when a fireball hit his head and dissolved him. Wondering what had just transpired, Zoe's fears were put to rest as agunnimon appeared.  
  
" Zoe! Zoe!" he called not knowing that she was hiding. She slowly climbed out of the tree and walked behind him.  
  
" Takuya." She said, just as he de-digivolved back to his human counterpart and turned to meet her.  
  
" Zoe! Are you ok? Is Tyler ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
" He's fine. He didn't hurt us." She answered, almost in a daze but soon, her eyes began to well up with tears. She fell into takuya's arms and wept openly while he embraced her and comforted her as best he could as the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of the trailmon seemed to soothe the band of heroes as they rode in the car, waiting for it to stop. The team was worse for wear; save for Zoe, all of the digidestined were sporting bandages, bruises and cuts. Orda informed them that, though it was their only weakness, they could come back after a few hours so they all decided to move on before that. Takuya sat next to Zoe as Tyler slept quietly in her arms.  
  
" Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
" Yes. Thank you but I'm worried about Tyler."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Back in the woods, when that wraithmon was about attack me, Tyler did something to his sword, as if he moved them with his mind."  
  
" Are you serious?"  
  
" Takuya, there is something special about Tyler and not just the fact that he came here in a space ship."  
  
" Bokomon."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" How far are we from fortune village?" (A/n: I don't really know the real name.)  
  
" Not to far. Why?"   
  
" Because we are going to see shamanmon."  
The news came as a punch in the gut at what he said.  
  
" But why takuya?" asked Tommy.  
  
" I think we can all agree that there is something special about Tyler, something so powerful that a army of those digimon would plow through us just to get at him. I think that if we can find out what is so important about him then we will have a better idea of who and what is coming after him."  
  
" He's right. Until we find what this kid is about, then we'll never fully understand why we are being hunted as we are." Added koji.  
  
" I'm with you all the way." Said Tommy.  
  
" This will defiantly be a good break from fighting." Said JP.  
  
" Your words are true. I will tell mole to take us there." Bokomon spoke as neemon followed him to the head of the trailmon.  
  
" Can we get some gummi bears?"  
  
" No you fool! This is bigger than gummi bears!"  
  
" You're right takuya. We have to know the truth." Said Zoe as he sat back down.  
  
" Yeah, we have to know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: why is Tyler being hunted? Who is piccaromon? And what is the forbidden spirit?  
  
  
  
  
  
CHILD OF THE FORBIDDEN SPIRIT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, sorry about the cliffhanger. I will answer all question about Tyler. You all know that Tyler is Takuya and zoe's son but that's only the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	4. child of the inferno

MA: hey peoples. Well, I know you're asking; what the hell is the forbidden spirit? Well now you will know everything about it so let's get on with......  
(Everyone groaning and holding his or her stomachs.)  
MA: what's wrong with you guys?  
Max: too much turkey and dressing.  
MA: you shouldn't have eaten so much.  
Tai: but your mom's cooking rocks.  
Sora: yeah. That sweet potato pie was good.  
Takato: but one problem.  
MA: and what's that?  
Takuya: what goes in......  
Zoe: must come out!  
(They all rushed to the bathroom at the same time.)  
Takato: rika! Lets us in! The pain!  
MA: oh well. I don't own digimon so leave me alone.  
Tai: I can't take it! I'm going outside!  
Keke: wait for me!  
MA: while I get the pooper-scooper, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: LEGAND OF THE FORBIDDEN SPIRIT  
CHILD OF THE INFERNO   
  
(I know it's not the title I said it would be but this one sounded cooler.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The gruff voice and piano music filled the air in the bar as digimon from far and wide came here to drink, eat and talk about battle they were in. the conversations and music ended as a new group of digimon entered the western style saloon. At the head was a round cloak digimon with a long beck.  
  
" Oh please! Don't stop on our account." He said.   
  
" Just who the hell are you?" a mushrumon asked cockily, only to be blown away by the digimon as he revealed a metal hand under his robe with blue fire circling it.  
  
" That was for asking a question. Any else feeling curious?"  
The room full of ruff and tuff digimon looked at one another and shook their head all together.  
  
" Good. My name is tambourinemon and I have a deal for you; my employer, who shall remain nameless for now, is looking for someone, a human child. Now, this child is traveling with a group of five humans, two digimon, and a small robot. As I know you are all aware of, these humans have the power to become the legendary warriors and are very dangerous. You see what I am getting at is that my employer is will to pay a hefty sum for the location of all of them. The other humans are of no concern to us so kill them if you want but under no circumstances is the child to be hurt. Well, any takers?"  
His response came in the form of low grumbles and murmurs from the digimon when a pandamon stood up.  
  
" Listen, sir. Your offer is generous but I'm sorry but we haven't seen these humans."  
  
" Then I too am sorry." he said turning back to the door.  
  
" A pity you don't know anything but unfortunately, I don't want you to tip off the humans now can I?"  
  
" What are you saying?"  
  
" Wraithmon, leave no one alive."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mmm! I love the smell of hot dogs!" shamanmon said, smelling the aroma coming off his food. The psychic digimon was in his temple like house in fortune village. It was not long ago when the digidestined saved him from the spirit of burning greymon and he was indebted to them. Suddenly, his eyes shot up and then back to his food.  
  
" You might as well come out my friend. I know you are there."  
After saying this, X jumped out from the dark corners of the room and was now behind the digimon.  
  
" So you are good. I figured you would be able to sense me."  
  
" So what can I do for you, my friend?"  
  
" How do you know I am a friend?"  
  
" I can sense goodness within and something else. I can't quite put my finger on it."  
  
" You really are good."  
  
" Enough with the flattery. What do you want?"  
  
" Is it true what they say; can you read destiny lines?"  
  
" Yes, to an extent. Every being has different destines and I can only read the past and their future that is soon to be. Everything else to probable, likely and unlikely."  
  
" Good."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because the children, the digidestined are coming back here with a child."  
  
" Yes I know. I have been getting reports from some friends of mine about a group of digimon looking from. Villages are being destroyed, digimon killed."  
  
" Do you know who is behind it?"  
  
" I would say cherubimon but this seems different. I'll look into this child for you and maybe get a clue on what is behind all this."  
  
" Thank you."   
As X began to leave, shamanmon looked at him with his special powers. In his vision, his body exploded in clear blue lines that extended from him and all over, one even connected with his body.  
  
" Amazing."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Your destiny lines."  
  
" What about them?"  
  
" It's rare to have lines that connect to others, but yours are different. They're connected to me, to the others in the village and maybe to every digimon in the digital world. Just who are you?"  
  
" I'm called X."  
  
" I've heard stories, about a human with powers that surpass digimon and that he gave his live for all digimon. Is that you?"  
  
" No, that was......a different life, a different time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man, there is a lot more digimon here than last time." Committed JP. We find our group of heroes finally making it to fortunes village, finding it in better condition than it was last time they were there. Meanwhile, for a change, takuya was holding Tyler, giving Zoe a good rest break from taking care of him. She smiled, watching takuya stretch and morph, making the baby laugh with a toothless grin.   
  
" So you really think shamanmon can help us understand why someone is after Tyler?" asked Zoe.  
  
" He has to. From what you said, he's no ordinary baby."  
  
" Guys, we're here." Koji announced as they approached the temple like home of shamanmon.   
  
" Is it me or is it a lot bigger than remember?" wondered Tommy.  
  
" Well shall we go in?" said bokomon, when neemon came up, eating a bag of gummi bears.  
  
" What are you eating?"  
  
" Gummi bears."  
  
" What did I just say?! This is more important than some stupid gummi bears!"  
  
" Even strawberry ones?"  
Bokomon merely sighed as he walked into the temple of shamanmon with the rest. To their surprise, they found shamanmon waiting for them.  
  
" Welcome friends."  
  
" You were waiting for us?" asked JP.  
  
" I'm a psychic. Of course I know. Now what can I do for?"  
Takuya came up and show him Tyler, putting him in his arms.  
  
" Well who is this?"  
  
" His name is Tyler and we found him in the woods a few days ago along with this robot." Answered Zoe.  
  
" Aside from that, what is the problem?"  
  
" Well there are some assholes after him and we need to know why." Responded JP.  
  
" Well I can give it a try but I doubt I can come up with any answers."  
  
" Just do what you can." Said takuya. With that, shamanmon looked into the child's eyes using his special power. In his view he view passed his eyes and into his soul where, to his surprise, he found the forms of kazemon and agunnimon.  
  
  
  
  
Agunnimon and kazemon? What are they doing in his thoughts? I must probe deeper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He went deeper into the child, but not too deep as to hurt him. The forms of the legendary warriors then faced each other and fused together in a blinding flash of little. Out of them, a digi-egg appeared, which didn't set well with shamanmon.  
  
  
  
  
An egg? Could it be?  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, the egg hatched and erupted into a raging inferno so hot, that even shamanmon was sweating. In the middle of the fire was an armored figure in white that didn't seem to be bothered by the flames. As a matter of fact, the flames seemed to be coming from him. He then turned to shamanmon with pulp less red eyes and roared at him, scaring him out of his head.   
  
  
  
  
  
NO! IT CAN'T BE!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shamanmon handed the child to Zoe as he ran back to his alter and dunked his head into a bucket of water.  
  
" What's up with him?" asked JP as they all moved up to him. After removing his head, he looked back at the child with a look of both shock and utter horror.  
  
" Shamanmon, what's wrong?" asked bokomon.  
  
" No idea......I had no idea." He shuddered, sweating profusely.  
  
" Well, what did you see?" asked koji.  
  
" Leave."  
  
" What?" they all seemed to say.  
  
" Leave all of you except you two." He said pointing to takuya and Zoe.  
  
" Why us?"  
  
" Because what I am about to say is for your ears only."  
  
" Hey! Why does takuya get to stay with Zoe?" pouted JP, as koji dragged the lovesick boy outside.  
  
" We'll be out side."   
  
" I hope you know what you are doing takuya." Said Tommy as he left with the digimon, leaving only the two other kids, Tyler, orda, and the psychic digimon.   
  
" Good. We are alone." Shamanmon said closing the doors to his home.   
  
" So what is it you wanted to tell us?"  
  
" And is there something wrong with Tyler?"  
  
" No, no. Nothing like that. It just that I know why someone is after him."  
  
" Well?"  
  
" First there is someone else who need to join us. Come on out!" he yelled when suddenly, X appeared out of nowhere and stood next to him.   
  
" You!" exclaimed takuya.  
  
" You know him?"  
  
" Yeah. He appeared to me a bunch of times, telling me that I should protect Tyler and that someone would be coming after him."  
  
" Who is he?"  
  
" They call me X and why have you called me out?"  
  
" Because this is too important to hide."  
  
" Well, spill! What is it about Tyler?" demanded Zoe. Sighing, shamanmon put his hands behind his back and turned his back to them.  
  
" What I am about to tell you is to stay within these walls. You are not to talk to anyone about this, not your family, not your fellow warriors, not even with bokomon, as wise as he is. Agreed?"  
They all nodded their heads, agreeing to his terms.  
  
" The story I am about to tell you hasn't been told in thousands of years. Only a handful of digimon know it, including myself and we've haven't had a reason to tell it until now. As you know, cherubimon, along with ophanimon and seraphimon, were chosen to guard the digital world bur cherubimon became corrupt and started the holy war."  
  
" We know that! Tell something we don't know!" Zoe demanded.  
  
" As you wish. As you know, in war, many thing can happen, hate, depression, and destruction but some unexpected happened. In the horror of war, two souls found something more; love."  
  
" Aww, how romantic! So who were they?"  
  
" They were your spirits; agunnimon and kazemon."  
Both of the holders gulped and looked at each other in strange looks.  
  
" Even though they were in a war, they still found time for each other. As time passed, their love for each other was grew and they did what most couples do, they consummated their love. After a while, kazemon bore a single digi-egg and they both cared for it until it hatched into their child."  
  
" But why is this important?" asked takuya.  
  
" You see, one day, cherubimon attacked the ten legendary warriors without mercy. In the battle, kazemon and agunnimon were nearly killed and their child was watching. That day, cherubimon made the worse mistake of his life."  
  
" What?"  
  
" He made him angry. Fueled by rage and driven by anger, the child exploded in power and digivolved into a digimon of indescribable power. Using his power, he nearly wiped out all of cherubimon's forces and almost killed cherubimon himself. He escaped but he wasn't done yet. His rage controlling him, he went around the digital world, unleashing destruction that no one had ever seen or will ever see again. Villages were wiped out, countless digimon were destroyed, mountains were incinerated and the world as we knew was changed forever. No force could stand up to him, for so great was his power, that anything that touched him would be vaporized. The ten warriors and seraphimon were now the only ones to stand against him. At first, they were no match for him but then, kazemon tried a different approached; she talked to him, calmed him down."  
  
" Did it work?"  
  
" Yes. He de-digivolved back to what he was and went to his mother. Unfortunately, seraphimon saw the child as a threat, the single greatest threat to the digital world and he ordered that now that the child must die. Agunnimon pleaded with him to spare him but he said that if he got angry again, he might not be so easy to stop. Realizing this, agunnimon and kazemon made the hardest decision they had to make, they ended the life of their own child."  
Zoe was almost in tears while takuya was outrage that his own spirit could do that.  
  
" What do this have to do with anything?"  
  
" As you know, the war ended and the spirits of the ten were scattered and hidden but legend says that one day, their spirits would be reborn in new ones and take up the fight."  
  
" But when found our spirits, they weren't in no one."  
  
" Have you ever wondered why you got the spirits you do? Why you feel so connected with them. That's because you and your friends are the reincarnated forms of the legendary warriors."  
  
" Whoa!" they both seemed to go.  
  
" But what does this have to do with Tyler?" asked takuya.  
  
" Seraphimon knew that their spirits would be reborn but he was afraid that the spirit of the child would be reborn as well. All three of them, including cherubimon know this and fear this but they know, from the moment takuya turned into agunnimon, that it was possible. He was now being referred to as the forbidden spirit, not meant for anyone to have."  
  
" What are you trying to say?"   
  
" What I'm trying to say is that this child, Tyler, possesses the forbidden spirit. That is why he is being hunted."  
  
" I knew there was something special about him. Isn't that right?" Zoe said to Tyler.  
  
" I just have one question. Are the two of you dating or married?"  
Upon hearing this, takuya and Zoe looked at each other and blushed.  
  
" Us? Dating? Yeah right!" said Zoe.  
  
" Why on earth would you ask that?" added takuya.  
  
" Because it is no accident that Tyler has the forbidden spirit. No random child can have unless..."  
  
" Unless what?"  
  
" Unless he was born of the reborn spirits of kazemon and agunnimon. Unless he was your son."  
  
" But that's impossible! I just met Zoe a few weeks again and now you're saying that Tyler is our son?!"  
  
" This is total BS! He can't be my son!"  
  
" But it is. It's the only explanation."  
  
" I'm afraid it's true." Spoke orda to the surprise of them.  
  
" Orda?"  
  
" It is true. Master Tyler is your son, both of you and you, takuya, are my creator. The reason why this is possible is because that ship you found us in is in fact a time machine. We come from 25 years in the future."  
  
" But why didn't you tell us?"  
  
" My creator ordered me not to divulge who Tyler is or where he came from, least his safety be jeopardized and I can not jeopardize his life."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because of piccaromon."  
  
" Piccaromon?! He's after him?!" asked shamanmon.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Who is piccaromon?" asked takuya.  
  
" Before the three holy ones came, this world was under the tyranny of four very powerful digimon called the dark ones. Piccaromon was one of them and together, they striped the world of every usable. When they were done, each one of them left one by one, to seek new worlds to conquer."  
  
" It makes sense." X finally said.  
  
" The reason he is after Tyler is because he could be the only one strong enough to defeat him. So if he raised him on his side, he would have super powerful ally on his side. But if he couldn't control him, he could kill him before he reached his max."  
  
" Ok. I understand Tyler, I understand why someone is after him but where do you fit into all this?" Zoe said, referring to X.  
  
" My original mission was you takuya."  
  
" Me? Why me?"  
  
" You see takuya, you are very gifted indeed. Inside of you rest a power unlike any the world has ever seen. You have the power of the ascendant."  
  
" Ascendant?"  
  
" You know how a digimon digivolves? Transforming into an ascendant is like a human digivolving to the next level."  
  
" But we already can digivolve." Said Zoe.   
  
" But not like this. Takuya, you will be a part of a select few who have obtained this power. As an ascendant, you would become more powerful than even your beast spirit."  
  
" Wow! That's in me?"  
  
" Yes but this recent development has changed the situation. I must now see that Tyler is safe and sound."  
  
" Why now?"  
  
" Because you told me to."  
  
" Me?"  
  
" You two weren't the first on the scene."  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
X looked down at the black disc in his palm as a hologram of an older takuya appeared.  
  
" Greetings old friend. I have a favor to ask. I know you just arrived and am here to unlock my ascendant powers. How do I you? Because this message is from 25 years in the future. This time ship is only one of my two greatest creations. The other is inside; it is Tyler, my son. X, I know you cannot interfere with the progress of this digital world but my son must be protected. He has a great power within him and right now, he is being hunted and all but me and all but me are the last ones left and we both feel he's not safe in our time. We hope that in the past he will be safer. Orda is another of my creations and he will watch over him, no matter what. You must not tell anyone who he is or where he came from because some one will find out and he will not be safe anywhere. Please, this is my last request I want to make so please, save my son."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So that's the story."  
Takuya and Zoe were awe struck at what X told them but they both looked down at Tyler and knew what they had to do.  
  
" So what do we do now?"  
  
" Wait a minute." X said as he made a call in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Master.  
  
Yes X.  
  
Sir, we have a situation.  
  
Yes I know. The child is a great find.  
  
He must be protected and from what I have gather, this piccaromon could be stronger that an ascendant.  
  
What do you propose?  
  
We send him to central planet. There, we can raise and train him to control this power.  
  
I agree. You have my permission to bring him here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hello, earth to X." said takuya, waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
" Sorry but I was making arrangements for Tyler with my superior."  
  
" What arrangements?"  
  
" A couple of miles from here, in a terminal is a way to get Tyler off this world and to a place where he can be safe."  
  
" Can we go with him?" asked Zoe.  
  
" I'm sorry but only Tyler can go."  
Zoe looked down at the child in her arms and a wave of sadness passed over her for she would have to say good-bye to him. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see takuya.  
  
" Don't worry, zoe. At least this way he will be safe." He said, getting a smile and a nod from her.  
  
" Well, I think you should get a move on. By now, some of piccaromon's goons probably know you're here so go." Said X.  
  
" Remember, tell no one." reminded shamanmon.  
  
" Right."  
  
" Good luck." He added as they left and X vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" How long is this gonna take?" asked JP, pacing around wildly while koji and Tommy watched.  
  
" It will take as long as it takes." The warrior of light said.  
  
" But they have been in there a long time. What do you think happened?" wondered Tommy.  
  
" Hey guys! What's up?"   
All three turned to meet takuya, Zoe, Tyler and orda standing there.  
  
" Well it took you long enough." Remarked koji.  
  
" So what did he say?" asked JP.  
  
" Well we can't really talk about it." answered Zoe.  
  
" Well what about Tyler? Did you find out anything?" asked Tommy.  
  
" We learned enough but we can't talk about it." Answered takuya.  
  
" Well what can you say?"  
  
" We have to go to the next terminal so we can get Tyler to safety. That's our number one mission right now."   
  
" Ok. But I have one question."  
  
" What, JP?"  
  
" What did he say?"  
  
" If we could tell you, you wouldn't believe us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: Zoe and takuya find out about their future selves and their feelings for each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TAZUMI: PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, right now, only takuya and Zoe are here. Everyone here is crapping his or her brains out.  
Zoe: I don't crap. I'm a lady.  
Takuya: yeah right.  
MA: well, next time, it's what you freaks want; tazumi, tazumi, tazumi.  
Zoe: can you give us a preview?  
MA: basically, it's you, takuya and a hot steam bath.  
Takuya: (his nose gushes out blood.) is it a lemon?  
Zoe: ass hole! You know he can't write lemons on this site.  
Takuya: sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: this fic is dedicated to my aunt who passed early Sunday morning.   
Goodbye aunt Edie. You will be missed. 


	5. tazumi: past, present, and future

MA: hey peoples. Sorry it took so long but I forgot pay for my netzero and I had to wait but I'm back. Meanwhile, I just got resident evil zero and takuya has been tearing it up.  
Takuya: where's that key?  
Tai: dude, zombies at twelve 'o clock!  
Max: use the shotgun!  
Takuya: it's out of ammo!  
Takato: use the magnum!  
Max: no! He's got to save that for the boss!  
Takuya: damn it! They are on me! Get off!  
Game: you died!  
The boys: AWW SHIT!  
MA: and as you can see, they are doing well. Well, many asked for so you got, more tazumi than you can shake a stick at. Anyone doing the disclaimer?  
Zoe: I will. Ma doesn't own digimon but he does own Tyler, orda, piccaromon, and the forbidden spirit. Now step aside, boy. Let a lady handle this!  
Takuya: do you see one around?  
Zoe: funny. Now let me at those zombies!  
MA: while Zoe gets ready to kick some undead ass, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: LEGEND OF THE FORBIDDEN SPIRIT  
TAZUMI: PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you think they are talking about?" thought JP out loud. It had be a full day since the destined visit with shamanmon and the others noticed a change; before, zoe and takuya barely talked but now, as the group walked, the two stayed in the back, talking with each other.  
  
" Don't know and don't care. It's not our business." Said koji.   
  
" Yeah, if they wanna tell us, they would." Added Tommy.  
  
" But he makes a point. I too would like to knew what he said to them." said bokomon.  
  
" Maybe he told them where they could get some soup." Said neemon.  
  
" Why would tell them to get soup?"  
  
" There aren't many places to get good soup."  
  
" I think your brains are made of soup."  
  
" And what about Tyler? We came all this way to find out about that kid and only they know. Hey, maybe Tyler's an alien and some evil empire is after him." Said JP.  
  
" Or maybe he's a super baby and he was sent here to save all the digimon." Said Tommy.  
  
" Maybe he's takuya and zoe's kid from the future and was sent here to protect him." Koji said.  
  
" That's crazy! You're crazy!" JP said, laughing uncomfortably  
  
" Well what else could they be talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes he does."  
  
" No he doesn't."  
  
" I'm telling you, he does."  
  
" And I'm telling you, he doesn't."  
  
" Zoe, I'm saying he does look like me."  
  
" And I'm saying he looks like my uncle john."  
  
" I fail to see why master Tyler needs to look anyone. Does it matter?" asked orda.  
  
" It's what older people do, orda. They want to know where he gets his looks from, like Tyler gets his hair from me."  
  
" And he gets his eyes from me."  
  
" Oh. I still do not understand."  
  
" Forget about it. We were just trying to make sense of the whole situation." Explained takuya.  
  
" Yeah, it's not every day that you find your infant son from the future and with takuya, of all people."  
  
" Yeah with...wait a minute! What's wrong with me?!"  
  
" Well, you aren't exactly what I would call father material or husband material."  
  
" What about Tyler? You must find some good about me if we get married and have him!"  
  
" I must have felt bad about you and married you out of pity!"  
  
The two argued about this but the others couldn't hear what it was about.  
  
" Now that's the Zoe and takuya I know." Said Tommy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group decided to make a stop in a meadow and of course, they needed water. Takuya and orda went to a stream not to far away to get some.  
  
" Say orda? Just when were you born?" takuya asked as he bent down to get some water.  
  
" Born, sir?"  
  
" When did I create you? How did I create you?"  
  
" To be specific, I can't really say when you thought me up. From what I have gathered, some time during your time here, you attained a liking for electronics and became very smart."  
  
" Really? So what happened?"  
  
" I recall that it was two years after the defeat of cherubimon and the digidestined returned home........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takuya worked at his desk for what seemed like a long time on a small metal orb with tools and a soldering iron. Next to his desk was a photo of the digidestined, ophanimon, and seraphimon. Most noticeable was JP had his arm around Zoe.  
  
" Just a little more."  
  
" Takuya!" his mother called to him.  
  
" What?"  
  
" When are coming to dinner?"  
  
" When I'm done with this."  
  
" Ok." she replied as the timer on the oven chimed, telling her that the roast was done.  
  
" That boys works like a machine."  
Just then, the doorbell rang. His mother rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a blonde haired girl with a huge smile.  
  
" Oh Zoe! How nice to see you again!"  
  
" Thank you, Mrs. Kanabara. Is takuya home?"  
  
" Yes. The genius is up in his room, working on his project."  
  
" Oh that."  
  
" Well just go on up." She said with a smile as Zoe made her way to takuya's room, a path she knew by heart. As she did, takuya's brother appeared next to his mother.  
  
" She here again?" he asked.  
  
" Yes. Those two will make a great couple."  
  
Even though she was officially dating JP, she was closer to takuya than any one else. Since she just moved into the city, she would often visit him at least four times a week and knew all about his special project. Though they fought a lot, they became the best of friends. She took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" It's me."  
  
" Well, come in." takuya said with a smile, not even thinking to ask who it was because he knew it well enough.  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Hey." She said sitting on his bed.  
  
" So how's it going?"  
  
" Good. I'm almost done. Just a few more connection." He said returning to his work.  
  
" So how are things with JP?" he asked with a little sadness in his voice.  
  
" Umm, it's good. Really good." She answered, detecting the sadness. She liked JP but he really didn't understand her, like takuya did, anyway.  
  
" That's good. Alright!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'm done." he proclaimed with a grin as he put the last plate on to the hull and screwed it in place.  
  
" What is it?" Zoe asked, leaning over his shoulder.  
  
" If this works, I would have created the world's first operational robotic digital assistant."  
  
" Well, turn it on."  
  
" Ok, here we go." He said, taking a deep breath before hitting the switch on the bottom. The unit whirled with life as arms and legs popped out and a single clear eye appeared on the top.  
  
" Ohh! How cute!"  
  
" Are you the creator of this unit?" it asked.  
  
" It can talk?"  
  
" Yeah. I gave it a self-development A.I. He learns watching."  
  
" Are you this unit creator?"  
  
" Oh I'm sorry. Yes I am."  
  
" Please state your designation."  
  
" What?"  
  
" My name. He wants to know my name. It's takuya."  
  
" Ta-ku-ya. Designation entered into memory banks for future reference. Please state your designation."  
  
" Are you talking to me?" Zoe asked, pointing to herself.  
  
" Yeah, he's asking for name."  
  
" Umm, it's zoe."  
  
" Zo-e. Designation entered into memory banks for future reference."  
  
" See now he knows us."  
  
" Query; does this unit possess a designation?"  
  
" Your name? Hmm? I really had time to think of a name for you."  
  
" What did you call him before?"  
  
" The operational robotic digital assistant. Why?"  
  
" I know! We could call him orda for short."  
  
" That's great zo. Your name is orda. Do you like it?"  
  
" Agreed. This unit designations is orda, an acronym for operational robotic digital assistant."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So zoe gave you your name?" asked takuya.  
  
" Yes. I hold special regard for her."   
  
" And did you really talk like that back then?"  
  
" Yes. I had not understood the subtleties of the human languages."  
  
" So umm, when did, I mean, me and Zoe, uhhh, become boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
" You mean when you and Zoe started a relationship?"  
  
" Uhhh, yeah. You could say that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THREE YEARS AFTER THAT.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takuya sighed as he walked into his dark room when a voice called out to him.  
  
" This room is off limits to all unauthorized persons. Please identify yourself."  
  
" It's me orda." He said, turning on the lights, revealing that he was wearing a tux.  
  
" Master takuya. You are back from the group activity, I see."  
  
" You mean the prom? Yeah I'm back and its just takuya." He said walking to closet.  
  
" Alright master just takuya."  
  
" Forget it."  
  
" Sir, did you see miss zoe?"  
  
" Uhhh yeah."  
  
" Judging by your voice, she was with Mr. JP?"  
  
" Yeah she was."  
  
" Sir, do you have romantic feelings for her?"  
  
" What? No! What makes you say?"  
  
" Because when ever you or I mention her name, your body temperature rises 1.7 degrees."  
  
" I knew I shouldn't have installed that thermal unit in you."  
  
" In the words of the American band, nickelback, too bad so sad."  
  
" You're right." He said appearing out of the closet in his house clothes consisting of a sweat pants and a muscle shirt, which showed off his well defined upper body.  
  
" Orda, can I tell you the truth?" he asked, sitting on the bed as he did.  
  
" Of course."  
  
" The truth is I don't like Zoe. I love Zoe. I always have since the digital world."  
  
" But she was involved with Mr. JP."  
  
" Right. I mean, by the time I started to see her like that, JP had her wrapped around his finger."  
  
" I would not worry about it."  
  
" Why would say that?"  
  
" Because when miss Zoe is over here, her temperature would rise a little when she was near you."  
Takuya just smiled at his robotic friend when his phone rang.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Takuya?"  
  
" Zoe? What's is it?"  
  
" Mind if I come over?"  
  
" Why? What's wrong?"  
  
" I just need to talk to you."  
  
" Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was ten o'clock when Zoe arrived at his window. He opened the window, allowing the girl that he loved to enter his room. Instead of her usual purple attire, she wore a simple brown jacket, white tee, brown pants, and sneakers. She had an almost dead look on her face as she sat on his bed.  
  
" Zo, you ok?"  
  
" You know, just when you think you know a person, they go ahead change on you."  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" We were have a great time. He was a gentlemen."  
  
" JP?"  
  
" Yeah. After we danced, I headed out side for some air. I didn't bother to see where he went. I heard some moans and heavy breathing coming from behind the gym. I figured it was koji and one of his many girlfriends not wanting to wait until the end and wanted to skip to the good part. When I look over, it was JP and that whore Pam Macy."  
  
" Pam Macy? Parallel Pam? That bitch is looser than pocket change! What's JP doing with her?"  
  
" Well he must have had a good time cause afterwards, on the drive home, the asshole breaks up with me. He cheats on me and has the nerve to break up with me. Heh. I guess I deserved It." she said, on verge of tears.  
  
" No! That's not true! No one deserves that especially you!"  
  
" Takuya."  
  
" It seems to me that if that asshole can lower himself to the level of choosing Pam Macy over you, then he doesn't deserve you, not the other way around."  
  
" You're right takuya. Despite me being older than you, you still know just the right thing to say."  
  
" Thanks I think, but hey, you're only older by three months." He joked, getting a smile out her.  
  
" Can I ask you something?"  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" Did you love him?"  
  
" Now that I think about it, I don't know. I thought I did, but now, no way."  
  
" Don't worry. Tomorrow, I'll beat the crap out of him for you."  
  
" You don't have to do that."  
  
" You're my friend zo. Besides, once this hits the fan, every guy in school will praise him for putting the beautiful goddess known as Zoe back on the market."  
  
" Stop it takuya. I'm not a goddess."  
  
" Yes you are. At least I think so."  
  
" Takuya, you think I'm a goddess?"  
  
" Of course. Who wouldn't? You're beautiful, smart, you speak your mind, caring. I've said too much haven't I?"  
Zoe just looked at with a look of utter bewilderment. Takuya groaned as he fell back on to the bed.  
  
" Great. Just great."  
  
" Takuya, is this true?"  
  
" Yeah, it is. You can leave." He said, covering his face with his hands in defeat when suddenly he felt a massive weight roll onto him and the feeling of hot breath on his hands. He slowly uncovered his face to see the green eyes of Zoe in front of him.  
  
" Now why would I want to do that?"  
  
" Zoe?"  
  
" Now that I think about it, you're the only one who's been behind me all this time. I thought I should've been looking at the person in front of me when I should've looked at the person behind me. Tell me, takuya, do you have a crush on me?"  
  
" No. No I don't."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" I'm in love with you."  
Zoe grinned a little as she leaned for a kiss and takuya returned it with all the love, passion, and lust he had hidden in him for the past five years. Takuya then noticed that she was removing his shirt and pulled it over his head.  
  
" Wait, zoe. Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
" I am very sure and you better not back out on me, takuya kanabara."  
  
" You know me. I don't back out on anything." He joked as they continued their session, unaware that the little robot in the corner was activated and watching the whole scene and the act there after.  
  
" Oh my."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That was the first time we uhhh, you know?" asked takuya.  
  
" Yes. It was the first time I had seen what human call sex. It was interesting." Answered orda.  
  
" So what happened next?"  
  
" see for yourself."  
Takuya looks at the robot with a questioning look as orda opens a compartment on his body and pulled out a bundle of pictures.   
  
" What are these?"  
  
" Memories."  
  
Takuya opened the bundle and began to thumb through; the first pic was of the group with JP's arm around Zoe which brought takuya down but the next one pick him up. It was of takuya and Zoe at the beach, both wearing bathing suits and with their arms around each other with orda at their feet wearing a large beach hat.  
  
" Nice hat, orda."  
  
" Thank you. Master takuya thought it make would make me look 'fly'."  
Takuya laughed a little at his attempt at slang as he went through the rest. They were mostly of him and Zoe, with some of them with orda and a few with the other digidestined. In the ones with him and Zoe, they were all over each other, hugging and kissing.  
  
" Were we happy?"  
  
" I think happy is an understatement sir. Ever since that night, the two of you were inseparable. Mr. JP tried to get back with her but she was too much in love with you."  
Takuya finally came to the last two pics; the fist was of their wedding day. Takuya was wearing the traditional tux with Tommy, koji, and JP by his side while Zoe wore a full-length wedding dress with some girls he didn't recognize. Neemon and bokomon were next to her while ophanimon and seraphimmon were on either side of them. In front of the couple was orda, wear a bow and a white dickey with his hands behind his back. The second pic was of takuya and Zoe; she was lying in a bed with a purple nightgown and holding a small baby.  
  
" This one's from when Tyler was born." Takuya concluded.  
  
" Yes. A few months after piccaromon arrived and began his siege of the earth. A few months later, master Tyler and I were sent here."  
  
" What about me and zoe?"  
  
" You and miss zoe didn't survive the last battle."  
  
" Oh. Well, you and Tyler are here now and we'll get him to safety."  
  
" Sir, I think we should return to the others."  
  
" You're right." He agreed as he got up and took the water. He then noticed one of the pics on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it for a while with a sad smile.  
  
" If it were only like that now."  
  
" Sir?"  
  
" Nothing orda. Let's go." He said, stuffing the picture into his pocket and walking off with him. Unknown to the both of them, Zoe was behind a tree and had heard the entire story. She slunk down the tree and began to really think about her feelings for him.  
  
" You love him don't you?"  
Zoe looked up to see X standing in front of her.  
  
" Don't you ever announce yourself?"  
  
" Don't change the subject. Do you love takuya?"  
  
" I-I don't know what you're talking about." She answered, getting up and began to walk away.  
  
" That's the thing about lying; some people are good at and unfortunately for you, you are not one of them."  
  
" But......you see......I just......oh alright! I do! I love the ass! I had some feelings but the way he wanted to protect Tyler, and me. I fell for him! Happy?"  
  
" Actually, no."  
  
" What?"  
  
" It won't help takuya become an ascendant."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" The power of the ascendant draws it's strength from not only life but emotions, mainly love. If you hide your feelings from him, he will only hide his from you and he needs his emotions unblock."  
  
" But what he doesn't feel the same?"  
  
" If he becomes an ascendant, he does."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ahh! This is the life." Said JP contently. Our group came across an inn in the area, run by a veggiemon. The inn was also build around some hot spring that was the major attraction. At first, they didn't have enough money for a room but someone had arranged for their room and board. When they asked who was responsible, he looked at takuya and said 'a friend.' the boys, along with the digimon were now relaxing in the spring while Zoe was putting Tyler to bed. Tommy was aimlessly swimming around the pool, koji was washing up a little, and JP was half asleep with some questionable bubbles coming from him. Takuya on the other hand, didn't seem to be enjoying the water. He seemed to be in a deep state of thought.  
  
" Takuya, you all right?" asked koji, moving over to him.  
  
" Huh? Koji? Yeah I'm ok. Why?"  
  
" You kind of out of it. Usually you would be talking my head off."  
  
" Sorry. I've had other things on my mind."  
  
" Like what shamanmon said?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Don't worry. I don't pry into others business."  
  
" It's just, when you think you know someone, they go and change on you."  
  
" This wouldn't happen to be about a certain blonde haired girl we both know?"  
  
" What?! Why would say that?"  
  
" God. You two are so alike, it's scary. Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired. I'm out."  
  
" Me too. JP's turning this thing into a giant toilet." Tommy said, getting out with koji.  
  
" That's not my fault. It was those beans." JP shot back as he got out too.  
  
" Oh gummi!" exclaimed neemon.  
  
" What's wrong?" asked bokomon.  
  
" I'm turning into a prune!"  
  
" Idiot! Come on. Your time is up!" the wise digimon said, dragging his partner, who was still freaking out, out of the pool.  
  
" Hey, you coming taky?"   
  
" No. I'm gonna stay in here for a while."  
  
" Whatever."   
And with that, takuya was now alone with his thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Zoe. What am I gonna do? After hearing that story and seeing those pics, my feelings are stronger than ever, but she probably doesn't even feel the same.   
Oh well. A guy can dream, can't he?  
  
  
  
Little did he know, someone was quietly slipped into the pool and sat next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Man, Zoe is hot. I wish she were here right now.  
  
  
Takuya.  
  
Man, I must be dreaming good. I can almost hear her call my name.  
  
Takuya.  
  
I can hear her. This is a good dream.  
  
Takuya.  
  
Wait a minute. I'm awake! And if I'm awake, who's calling me? Could it be? Naw!  
  
Takuya.  
  
I'll just open my eyes and slap JP or whoever it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takuya slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see koji or JP next to his ear but he found a much more shocking scene. Next to him was Zoe, smile and completely nude.   
  
" Finally got you up." She joked.  
  
" AHHHHHHH! YOU'RE NU......AND I'M......AND WE'RE......AHHHHHH!" he yelled, covering his package.  
  
" Shut up! Do you want to wake up everyone in the inn?"  
Seeing the sense in her words, he sunk back into the pool.  
  
" And I've already seen you down there and you ain't hiding much."  
  
" Give me a break already. So how's the kid?"  
  
" He is asleep and orda is watching him."  
  
" Good. But what about you? Why are you here? You wouldn't have gotten in here if the others were here, especially if JP were here."  
  
" I just felt like it."  
  
Why? Do you like it?  
  
Does she like me?  
  
" Well, if that's what you want. I'll go and leave you alone."  
  
No! Stay you idiot! You're the whole reason I'm here!  
  
" No! You can stay. I don't mind!"  
  
Whoa! Last time I saw her like this, she slapped the mess out of me!  
  
" Ok, whatever you say."  
  
" So what were you thinking about just now?"  
  
" About Tyler and this whole forbidden spirit thing. I can't believe that that kid has a spirit that could destroy the digital world."  
  
" I can't believe it either but this time tomorrow, he'll be safe."  
  
" Yeah. And what about me? X said I have some kind of super power hiding in me but he told me how to call it up or control it. What is it about and will it make a difference?"  
  
" Don't think about that now. Just relax and drift off."  
  
" But I can't. Not when there's some super powered ass running around, killing digimon and wanting to hurt Tyler."  
  
" You should have to worry, as long as you are true to yourself and your emotions."  
  
" I don't know about myself anymore. Ever since shamanmon's talk, I don't know about myself or what is expected of me. As for my emotions......"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I don't know. I can feel something inside of me burning deep within me but I have no idea of what is it."  
  
" Maybe you should talk about with some."  
  
" But who can talk to about it?"  
  
" Well for one, me."  
  
" I-I can't. You might hear some things you don't want to hear."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Like how I...... never mind."  
  
" Oh, ok. I'm going to go to bed now. See you tomorrow." She said, crest fallen, as she rose to leave.  
  
" Zoe, don't go."  
  
" I have to. You don't trust me enough to talk to."  
  
" No, I trust you. It's just that........."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I......"  
  
  
The burning. It's so close and hot now. I have to tell her now or I'll never get another chance.  
  
  
  
" It's just that what takuya?"  
  
" I......I......"  
  
Just then, Zoe noticed that the water around takuya's feet was beginning to bubble and boil around his feet. Takuya's face was strained, as if something was inside him, trying to get out.  
  
" I!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he seemed to explode in a blinding flash of light, blowing the water from around him. The other digidestined were awakened by the commotion and ran to the windows to see takuya, as an ascendant while Zoe was stunned motionless and speechless. The now golden hair youth slowly walked up to Zoe and hugged her.  
  
  
He's-he's so warm.  
  
  
" Zoe, this is what I had; a burning force in my heart that I had to let go and I did." He said, now looking directly into her eyes with his green ones.  
  
" Zoe, I know now what I did. I know what it was. It was love."  
  
" For me?"  
  
" Yes. I love you, Zoe."  
  
" I-I love you too, takuya."  
And with that exchange, the two engaged in a deep kiss, both now bathed in his glow as everyone in the inn watched.  
  
" It's about time." Said koji.  
  
" Yeah! Go takuya!" yelled Tommy.  
  
" Awww man! I can't compete with that!" grumbled JP.  
  
" This is most interesting!" commented orda.  
  
" Holy bread!" said neemon.  
  
" Well, I don't know what is more shocking; the fact that they just confessed their love for each other, the fact that takuya seems to glowing with blonde hair or the fact that they are both naked." Wondered bokomon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good job kid. I must say, it's much different than the way the others and myself did it but whatever gets the job done. So soak it up kid for tomorrow you fight and hopefully win."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the digidestined race to the next terminal but piccaromon knows this might be his last chance so he hits them with everything he's got.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BATTLE ABOARD THE TRAILMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well I hope you enjoyed it and the tazumi scene as well.  
Zoe: it was so romantic.  
Takuya: and revealing.  
MA: join us next time when I will throw my Christmas party and the whole gang will be there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	6. battle aboard the trailmon

MA: hey peoples! Before we get to the fic, I want to welcome you to the first annual max acorn digimon Christmas party. Everyone is here and partying like there is no tomorrow. Here's some of my guest; first we have Anthony up first.  
Anthony: what's happening man? Kick ass party!  
MA: next we have DC and of course black terriermon.  
DC: what's up, bro?  
MA: where's black terriermon?  
DC: he was here a second ago.  
Rika: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
DC: that answer your question.  
(Black terriermon runs through the house with a camera, and rika was running after him.)  
MA: what happened?  
Rika: that little pervert took a picture of me and takato making out!  
BT: (hides behind DC's leg.) this will go great on my 'rika goes wild' website.  
Rika: you dead rabbit!  
(Pikkan and jeri enter. Pikkan is wearing a Santa Claus hat.)  
P: anyone say anything, they lose the ability to have children.  
(Everyone shuts up.)  
P: stupid human holiday with stupid human traditions. This is stupid.  
Jeri: pikkan, do you know what this is?  
P: what?  
Jeri: it's mistletoe; according to tradition, if you standing under it, you have kiss the girl next to you.  
P: really?  
Jeri: yep.  
P: if you all will excuse me, jeri and I have to discuss some of these traditions.  
Max: right.   
MA: anyway here's the only author to have the d3s in one of his fics regularly, ssjt4.  
SSJT4: hey ma! Nice eggnog.  
MA: say, where's buu?  
SSJT4: he's over there.  
Tai: all right, gang, welcome to the first annual digimon Christmas party pig out. Now we got four hungry competitors and they are ready to pig out. First up, representing the tamers, he's big, red, and loves bread, here's guilmon.  
Guil: yeah!  
Tai: next, representing the d3s, here he is, my foul-mouthed nephew, tike.  
Tike: bring on the food!  
Tai: next, he came here with a guest and is visiting from the dbz universe just to party, here is majin buu.  
Buu: buu!  
Tai: and finally, representing the frontier digidestined, she loves purple, she speaks her mind and has a mean right, here's Zoe.  
Zoe: hi everyone!  
Tai: you all know the rules; no chucking food, no spitting, and you throw up, you lose. We continue until one is left standing.  
Guil: this is gonna be easy.  
Tike: think again, dino boy! I'm taking this one!  
Buu: boy talk too much! Buu win! Buu win!  
Zoe: you boys are no match for my girl power!  
Tai: All right! Eaters, on you mark. Get set.  
Ma: I just want to say I don't own digimon.  
Tai: CHOW DOWN!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: LEGEND OF THE FORBIDDEN SPIRIT   
BATTLE ABOARD THE TRAILMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So it's set?" asked takuya. Currently, the group lucked out and hitched a ride on a trailmon in the area and were all well on their way to the next terminal. The sky outside reflected the mood, dark. Takuya and orda were in the first car, alone, with X.  
  
" Yes. As soon as you arrive at the terminal, a associate of mine will meet you there and take him to a safe place."  
  
" Can you tell me where?"  
  
" Central planet, in the very center of the digital universe. He will be safe there and no one will be able to hurt him or find him. He can be taught how to control his power."  
  
" Will he know who we are?"  
  
" Maybe. Someday."  
  
" Good. But what about this power I have?"  
  
" Since you have some experience focusing your ki, it is just like fighting as agunnimon but much more powerful. You can handle it."  
Takuya nodded his head as he looked out on to the landscape passing by.  
  
" You feel it too."  
  
" What?"  
  
" The calm before the storm."  
  
" Yeah. I feel it. Some thing is coming. I think piccaromon knows and he's gonna hit us, hard."  
  
" Worrying about it isn't gonna help. You have to meet every challenge head on and prepare as best you can."  
  
" Isn't it time for you to go?"  
  
" Right. I'll meet you there." X said, opening the door of car and jumping out.  
  
" Well that was dramatic." Said orda, as he closed the door.  
  
" Well, we better tell the others."  
  
" That would be best."  
Takuya looked down at his hands, as the thought of his newfound power raced through his head.   
  
  
X, I hope you're right about this power of mine. I need it to protect my friends, Zoe, and Tyler.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takuya and orda enter the car, to find all of his friends in deep thought of their own. Koji seemed to the only one to notice the return of the goggled boy.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" My source says that when we get there, Tyler will be safe."  
  
" Good. I still don't see why he doesn't just talk to all of us."  
  
" Sorry man. It's part of what shamanmon said."  
  
" Fine. It's not my business to find out what he said."  
With that, takuya walked over sat next to Zoe with the sleeping Tyler in her arms while JP watches from his seat.  
  
" Aww man! Why did zoe have to pick him over me?" he moaned.  
  
" Maybe because of the fact that he can turn his hair gold at will?" said Tommy.  
  
" How can I compete with that?"  
  
" I won't worry about that right now. I fear piccaromon may know what we are up to and he will hit us soon no doubt." Bokomon said.  
  
" Yeah, he might hit us with pudding." Added neemon.  
  
" Why in the world would a super powerful digimon throw pudding at us?"  
  
" Have you ever tried to get pudding out of your hair? It's murder."  
  
" No. What is murder is what I'm about to do to you. Ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So how are you?" takuya asked, breaking her glance from the baby.  
  
" Yeah. I'm fine." She answered.  
  
" And how about him?"  
  
" He's good. And......" she started to say but began to get choked up.  
  
" Zoe, what's wrong?"  
  
" Takuya, I know this is for the best but he's still my son and I don't think I can give him up."  
  
" I know zoe. But we can't fight piccaromon and cherubimon at the same time and that wouldn't be safe for Tyler."  
  
" You're right takuya. I hope we're doing the right thing."  
  
" We are zo. And don't worry, I won't let anything happen to him or you."  
Zoe smiled weakly as he put his arm around her in comfort.  
  
" I don't know what you guys are so worried about. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?" JP said when at that moment, one of the windows in the car blew out. Zoe screamed as she covered Tyler while the boys ran to the windows.  
  
" You just had ask." Said Tommy. The boys looked out the sides to see and gang of five digimon riding motorcycles; they looked like giant rats wearing biker jackets, leather pants, and boots. From the sounds of their yelling, they had cockney accents.   
  
" Nice hogs." Stated neemon.  
  
" You idiot. They are here to kill us but I don't know who they are." Said bokomon.  
  
" I do." said orda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DA: bikermon, virus level digimon. These rogue digimon ride super bikes in search of trouble. Their attacks; ruffian kick and punk blaster.  
  
  
  
  
" So they're just looking for trouble?" asked koji.  
  
" Doubtful. These digimon are also known for being assassins, bounty hunters, and kidnappers. As long as the price is right, they will do any job."  
  
" So piccaromon hired these guys to get Tyler?" asked Tommy.  
  
" I would think so." Answered JP.  
  
" Zoe, I want you and Tyler to get to the front of the trailmon. Bokomon, neemon, you go with her. You too orda."  
  
" Ok. Good luck, you guys."  
  
" Come on. We're the digidestined. We make our own luck." Joked takuya, giving her a wink as she and the digimon head to the front. A loud bang drew the attention of the four boys to the doors on either side of the car. The door began to bend and then soon broke away, allowing the bikermon to jump in. the gnarled group of digimon stared down the digidestined warriors while twirling chains and crowbars.  
  
" Well, well boy, look what we have here; some wee nippers."  
  
" Nippers?" exclaimed JP.  
  
" Look here blokes, I know you don't want a piece of us, you know you don't want a piece of us, so just give us what we came for, huh?"  
  
" And what would that be?"   
  
" Funny. Look, you got two choices; one, you give us the babe and we let you walk, or two, we beat the bloody hell out of ya, throw you off, and take him ourselves."  
  
" Nice opinions but I'm a big fan of the third one." said takuya.  
  
" Third one?"  
  
" Yeah. We keep Tyler and we throw you off!"  
  
" Hahahahahahah! You wankers are serious! Fighting for a kid you don't even know."  
  
" I know him well enough. You ain't gonna get him."  
  
" I've grown attached to the little guy." Spoke koji.  
  
" Hey, he peed in my face a few times but I'm not gonna let you get him." Said JP.  
  
" Yeah, if you want Tyler, you got to go through us." Said Tommy.  
  
" Alright then. This is gonna be ripper!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION   
  
  
  
  
  
AGUNNIMON  
  
LOBOMON  
  
BEETLEMON  
  
KUMAMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for the car to be filled with the sounds of fighting as the windows and metal panels began to break and bent at the power of the battle. Agunnimon and the lead bikermon shot out of the roof, locked in a death struggle, and landed on the roof itself. Meanwhile, back inside, the others were having their own problems; lobomon had his head rammed through one of the windows, beetlemon was wrapped up in a chain, and Kumamon was facing down the last two.  
  
" Well, look what we got here, frosty the snow mon. what do with him?"  
  
" Let's put him out in the sun and watch him melt. Melt real good, he is."  
  
" Can't you guys just fight already?"  
  
" Oh, the little wanker wants some does he? Well let's get......"   
The bikermon's statement was cut short as the flying form of another bikermon decked both of them. Kumamon looked over to see that lobomon was responsible for it.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Don't mention it kid. Hey, you alright, beetlemon?"  
  
The insect digimon avoided a crowbar swing and came back with a punch.  
  
" Me? I'm just peachy."  
The bikermon rebounded from the attack and seemed ready for more. Else where, on the roof, agunnimon had his hands full with the leader. He wrapped his chain around his arm and sucker punched him in the cheek. Agunnimon responded with a knee to the gut and a head butt. Bikermon pulled out his crowbar and took a swing but he caught his arm before it hit. Agunnimon's arm began to ignite and melted the weapon. Bikermon staggered back, looked at his now useless weapon and threw over the side.  
  
" That's not too bad geezer but I afraid this fights over."  
  
" What? You giving up?"  
  
" Nope. I mean, it's over for you."  
  
As he began to laugh, his leg began to glow into a purple light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RUFFIAN KICK  
  
  
  
  
  
In one swift motion, he kicked the air and an energy wave discarded from his foot. Agunnimon had little time to react as he dodged the wave but he was still hit, sending him over the edge.   
  
" Told him it was over." He laughed as he walked over to the side.  
  
" Bet he's ground into haggis-ACKKKKKKKK!" he choked as agunnimon wrapped his ankles around his neck and pulled himself up.  
  
" I don't know what haggis is but that what your about to be."  
  
  
  
  
  
PYRO-TORNADO  
  
  
  
  
  
The attack knocked him off the roof and skidding over the ground. Agunnimon also saw the other bikermon being thrown from the cab. He jumped back inside to his fellow warriors.  
  
" Judging by the way those guys flew out of here, I'd say your fight went well?"  
  
" Was there any doubt?" responded beetlemon when the sound of a motorcycle filled the air as the lead bikermon rode along side the train.  
  
" I'm not done yet, geezer." He yelled, pulling out a large gun and pointed it at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
PUNK BLASTER  
  
  
  
  
Kumamon ran over and closed the door as the round rocketed out of the gun and to them. The door provided little protection as they were blown back by the blast of the attack. As the smoke cleared, the warrior found that half of the car was gone and bikermon was reloading for another shot. Kumamon jumped up and pulled out his own piece and let loose some snowballs at him, causing him to be blinded. Lobomon, taking this opportunity, aimed his wrist laser and fired at his front wheel.  
  
" Blimely!" he yelled as he crashed into the dirt.   
  
" Well, looks like it's smooth sailing from here on out."  
  
" Think again, JP. Look!"  
Kumamon called everyone to the edge of what was left of the car and looked up to see a horrifying sight; the sky was full of black dragons with wraithmon riding them. And in the head of pack was tambourinemon, laughing all the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DA: blackdramon; these dragon digimon are wild and hard to tame but for those who do, they are the ultimate weapons. Their inferno fire blasts can wipe out whole groups of digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Damn! They don't know when to quit, do they?" said lobomon.  
  
" Attack!" tambourinemon ordered as a group of blackdramon dove at the train. As they passed, three wraithmon jumped into the car, jumping on lobomon, beetlemon, and Kumamon as they did.  
  
" Blackdramon, fire!"  
  
The blackdramon all opened their mouths and blew out fireballs at the train. Though they didn't hit the train, the blast back damaged the train enough to rock the inside. The three warriors were able to defeat the wraithmon thanks to the blackdramon's attack while agunnimon check out the damage to the train from the roof.  
  
" How does it look?" asked lobomon.  
  
" Not good. The last car took a lot of damage and now it's looking pretty wobbly. If we don't unhook the last car, it'll jump the track and take us with it. Beetlemon?"  
  
" I'm with ya."  
  
" You two think you can keep us covered?"  
  
" Is grumblemon in desperate need of language lessons?"  
  
Agunnimon grinned as he and beetlemon jumped up onto the roof and race to the last car. Kumamon and lobomon jumped up too and fired off 'lobo lasers' and 'crystal freezes' at the air born fleet of evil. Meanwhile, at the front of the train, neemon and bokomon watched what parts of the battle they could.  
  
" My goodness! What a battle!"  
  
" If only we had some popcorn!"  
  
" You nitwit! The legendary warriors are fighting a tough battle against near impossible odds and all you can think about is food?!"  
  
" Well what should I think about?"  
  
" Ass."  
  
The impact of a fireball caused Zoe to tighten her grip around Tyler who was sound asleep in her arms.   
  
" How can he sleep like this?"  
  
" Do not worry, ms. Zoe. I am most confident that Mr. Takuya and the others will be victorious."  
  
" I hope you're right orda."  
  
Elsewhere, agunnimon and beetlemon punched, kicked, threw and blasted their way pass oncoming wraithmon.  
  
" Get out of my way!" the warrior of fire called, giving any dark hooded digimon a flaming punch for his trouble and sending him off the trailmon. Finally, the duo reached the next to the last car. Since the last car is so unstable, they don't risk getting on, lest they join the wraithmon they fought through.  
  
" There." Agunnimon stated as he pointed the coupling below.  
  
" I'll hold off our friends, you break that line!"  
  
" Right." The warrior of thunder answered as he jumps in-between the cars.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THUNDER FIST  
  
  
  
  
  
With his electrified fist, he slammed it into the coupling and separated the cars, as he jumped back on the train. The two warriors watched the car sway and crash on the side of the tracks.  
  
" We're ok for now. Let's get back to the others." Agunnimon said as they ran back to the second car. When they arrived, they found lobomon and Kumamon, both out of breath.   
  
" You guys ok?"  
  
" Oh yeah. I think we scared them." lobomon said, on the floor of the car. Meanwhile, orda popped his head out the window and looked ahead.  
  
" Oh my." He remarked and turned around to look at the rest of the train.  
  
" OH MY!"  
  
" What is it?" asked bokomon.  
  
" We are coming up to a sharp turn ahead."  
  
" But that shouldn't be a problem. This trailmon can make it easily."  
  
" I don't think so. I have gone over the rest of the train and due to the attacks we are heavily damaged. In this condition, if we try to make that turn, there is a 98.7% chance we will jump the track."  
  
" Can't we just stop?" asked Zoe.  
  
" We wouldn't be able to stop in time."  
  
" So what do we do?" bokomon wondered.  
  
" There may be a way but we must act quickly."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Guys, look." Kumamon yelled as he now saw what was ahead.  
  
" Aww, crap! That ain't good." stated beetlemon.  
  
" This thing won't be able to make that turn!" lobomon said.  
  
" All we can do is brace ourselves because here it comes."  
  
The four digimon ducked back into the ruins of the car as the trailmon barreled to the turn with no sign of stopping. Trailmon knew it couldn't make it and knew it was going down hard so only one thought ran through his head.  
  
  
  
  
" Oh shit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Damn it! That was painful!" grunted takuya, pushing his way past some wreckage. The car itself was in ruins, fire in spots all around, and no sight of his friends. He forced himself to his feet and began to look around.  
  
" Hey! Anybody still alive?"  
  
" Ow! Do you have to yell so loud?"   
Koji was standing up next to him, holding his head with a nasty gash on it.  
  
" You ok?"  
  
" Oh yeah. My head always bleeds like this around this time of the day."  
  
" You're ok. Tommy? JP?"  
  
" I'm here but my head isn't." JP groaned as he pushed a chair off him and staggered to his feet.  
  
" Up here you guys." Tommy said weakly, hanging right above them. JP gave takuya a boost and carefully got the little boy down.  
  
" Ouch." He said.  
  
" Understatement kid." JP added.  
  
" Oh no! Zoe! Tyler!" takuya exclaimed as he made his way out of the car with the others in tow. Out side, the train was a complete mess, the trailmon was still alive and, to takuya's horror, the car that Zoe was in was completely obliterated, with no sights that they even survived. The others were in shocked but not as much as takuya, who was on the verge of tears.  
  
" Takuya, I'm sorry." said koji, trying to offer some kind of comfort to his friend but nothing would help him.   
  
" Zoe, Tyler. I lost them both. ZOEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled, falling to the ground in tears.  
  
" Takuya, you don't have to yell."  
  
Surprised, they all looked up; in the sky was orda, in his battle mode, holding zoe, who was holding Tyler, and bokomon and neemon hanging off his feet.  
  
" Well, that was fun." Bokomon said.  
  
" Really? I thought I was the only one." added neemon.  
  
" Ass."  
  
Orda landed in front of the other and put Zoe on the ground. Takuya ran to her and embraced her in a hug.  
  
" Oh Zoe! I just thought......"  
  
" I know. I'm ok."  
  
" And Tyler?"   
  
" He's fine. He never woke once."  
  
" I do not mean to interrupt but we have a bigger problem."  
  
They all turned to see the fleet of blackdramon, still heading right for them.   
  
" Don't these guys give up?" said JP.  
  
" Now what do we do?" asked Tommy.  
  
" I have scanned the area. If we cut through the wood over there, we'll make it to the terminal but we have to leave now."  
  
" I guess asking for a rest is out of the question." Asked koji.  
  
" Yep. Come on, guys. We got a lot of ground to cover and not much time left so let's move."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the digidestined make a mad dash for the terminal as an army of evil is in hot pursuit while piccaromon makes his debut with a bang.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RACE AGAINST DARKNESS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: hey folks and the contest is over.  
Zoe: and I won!  
(Buu, guilmon, and tike are on the ground, holding their stomachs.)  
Buu: buu stomach hurting buu.  
Guil: too much bread.  
Tike: that chick isn't human.  
Takuya: that's I love her.  
Zoe: ahhhh!   
Max: what is it?  
Zoe: that ass ryo just snuck a kiss off me.  
Ryo: yeah. She was the last on my list.  
Anthony: list?  
Ryo: yeah. I kissed every girl at this party.  
Ssjt4: that's not a good idea.  
Ryo: why?  
(He points behind him. Ryo turns to see all the girls, growling and snarling at ryo.)  
Ryo: umm, hi ladies. Nice night tonight. Sorry about the kisses. I.........  
Sora: (in a demonic voice.) GET HIM!  
(The girl pile on him and start beating him.)  
Dc: ouch! Damn! Dumbass!  
BW: think we should help? He is a tamer too.  
Tai: yeah. Hey girls!  
Girls: what?!  
Tai: ball your fist up more and put your backs into it.  
P: and work the crotch a few times.  
Girl: right. Thanks girls.  
Ryo: NO! MOMMY! RIKA! NO! OH NO! SHE'S BITING MY AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
(The boys grabbed their crotches in pain.)  
Takato: guys, remind me never to piss off rika!  
BT: I'm giving those picks back.  
MA: well, as this fic goes on, so does the party so if you want in, review and ask because this party is just getting hot!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS AND MERRY FREAKIN' CHRISTMAS! 


	7. race against darkness

MA: hey peoples and welcome back to the digimon Christmas party. Well, every thing is back to normal, except the fact that ryo is in full body cast.  
Ryo: (using a keyboard voice box.) I hate you all.  
Takato: it's your own fault.  
Max: how are you feeling?  
Ryo: I'm in a full body cast and I can only move my hand to type on this keyboard. How do you think I feel?  
Tai: well, did they find the other one?  
Ryo: they said once the swelling goes down, it might reappear.  
Tai: oh well, back to the party.  
(Everyone is on the dance floor. BW is on turntables.)  
Max: hey bro. I didn't know you could dj.  
BW: like you, I am a man of many talents. Check this action.  
(He starts scratching with both hands.)  
Rena: that was amazing!  
BW: that was nothing baby. Check this out.  
(He took off his shoe and scratched with his foot and hand.)  
Kenta: that was off the hook!  
Kazu: no! That was off the chain!  
BW: I was just playing around! I'm not done yet!  
(He then began to scratch with his hand and tongue.)  
Tike and kara: kick ass!  
BW: if you guys think was something, watch this! You see, not many djs can do this. They don't have the length.  
(He took off his pants and began scratching with his 'third arm'.)  
BW: what do you think now?  
(Everyone is stunned.)  
Rena: I can't take it anymore! Come on, big boy! (Takes him by the arm.)  
BW: hey! Renamon, what are you doing?  
(Renamon whispers in his ear.)  
BW: if you all excuse me, I'll be opening my Christmas present early. Bye.  
MA: that was..... Um...uh... Tai help me out.  
Tai: what can I say? That was....what it was. Right, sora?  
Sora: right.  
Takato: what ever that was, that was it.  
Rika: that's right.  
Takuya: that was.....thing.  
Zoe: is it just me or was that....  
Everyone: yeah it was.  
MA: you, go read the thing. We have to figure this out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: LEGEND OF THE FORBIDDEN SPIRIT  
RACE AGAINST DARKNESS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group of blackdramon landed at the site of the wreaked train with tambourinemon in the front. He quickly looked over the crash site and a grin came across his beck.  
  
" Well, it appears as if our work is done."  
  
" No."  
He turned to see the lead wraithmon, sniffing around the scene.  
  
" What do you mean, no?"  
  
" I smell their scent. They are all still alive."  
  
" Those turds survived the crash? Damn. Where are they?"  
  
" They are moving in the direction of the forest. My guess is they want to cut across it and hit the next terminal."  
  
" I don't think so. Saddle up. We're going after them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the digidestined team raced across the woods lead by orda, still in battle mode. The sound of the blackdramon's screeches unnerved the group but they still ran on.  
  
" Aww, man! Sounds like they're right on our tail!" spoke JP.  
  
" No shit man! And I don't think we can move any faster!" said koji.  
  
" Orda are you sure this is the right way?" asked takuya.  
  
" I scanned the area when I saved ms. Zoe and using my image scan, I was able to calculate the quickest possible way to the terminal."  
  
" I hope you're right orda. My side is killing me." complained Tommy.  
The gang raced through the woods until they reach a creek that ran through the middle of the woods.   
  
" Whoa!" said takuya.  
  
" If we go up river for about half a mile, we should come across a dirt path that will lead us to the terminal."  
  
" Alright! We're almost there!"   
  
" But there is one problem." He stated pointing into the sky. To they bewilderment, they saw the fleet of blackdramon flying straight for them.  
  
" Ok this is bad! Those things can fly faster that we can run." Stated koji.  
  
" I'm afraid he's right. Based on their flight speed and the state of your bodies, they will catch up with in no time."  
  
" That's it. We lose. There's no way we can out run those things. It's over." Said JP.  
  
" You're right. We can't outrun them but she can." Takuya said, pointing to Zoe.  
  
" Me? What are you talking about?"  
  
" Zo, I want you to go on ahead and head for the terminal while we hold them off."  
  
" Takuya, I don't know if you noticed but you all are not in the best shape to battle again." bokomon pointed out.  
  
" He's right. At least I can help fight."  
  
" No zoe. He's right. You're the only one of us that has the best chance of getting to the terminal." Koji said.  
  
" Listen zoe, I don't like this as much as you do but we have no choice. Tyler is our top concern and right now, you're the only one who can do It." takuya pleaded, putting his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eye.  
  
" Alright. I'll go but you had better survive this."  
  
" Right. Orda, you're going with her."  
  
" I thought as much sir."  
  
" If you don't mind, I think we should bow out of this fight." Said bokomon.  
  
" I could stay." Said neemon.  
  
" Unless your stupidity could rub off on them and make it easier for them to fight."  
The scream of the blackdramon was closer than ever as the digimon prepared to land.  
  
" No time for chic-chat. Go now!" takuya ordered, but before she left, Zoe gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
" For luck."   
  
" Hey, we're digidestined; we make our own."  
  
With a smile, she and the rest of her little group tore down the river and towards the path while takuya watched her leave.  
  
" You really do love her, don't you?" asked koji.  
  
" Yep. I just hope I see her again."  
  
" Guys, they're here." Said JP as the blackdramon landed and their passengers got off.  
  
" Let's party."  
  
  
  
  
EXCUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION   
  
  
AGUNNIMON  
  
LOBOMON  
  
KUMAMON  
  
BEETLEMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, dressed in your best I see. No matter. Where is the child?"  
  
" Somewhere you're not going." Spoke agunnimon defiantly.  
  
" I really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this.  
  
  
AGUNNIMON  
  
LOBOMON  
  
KUMAMON  
  
BEETLEMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, dressed in your best I see. No matter. Where is the child?"  
  
" Somewhere you're not going." Spoke agunnimon defiantly.  
  
" I really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. You have one more chance; where is the child?"  
  
" I don't care what you say or who you bring, you shall not pass!"  
  
" Fine. Blackdramon, inferno fire blast!"   
The dragon digimon roared in response as they opened their mouths and unleashed a barrage of fireballs.  
  
" I don't think so!"  
  
  
  
  
  
PYRO TORNADO   
  
  
  
  
Agunnimon spun around and created a firebreak that canceled out the attacks. Tambourinemon growled at the action as he gave the signal to the wraithmon, causing them to draw their swords.  
  
" Looks like it's hand to hand." said beetlemon.  
  
" Here they come!" Kumamon said as the wraithmon charged at them, kicking up water around them. The legendary warrior in turn charged them while screaming their best battle cry. One of the wraithmon swung his sword at agunnimon but caught it and punched him in the face, signaling the start of the battle. All of the legendary warriors were now in deep combat with the squad of wraithmon. Lobomon drew his light saber and began to slash at the dark digimon, Kumamon fired his blizzard blaster, beetlemon punched at anything that moved, and agunnimon threw out his pyro darts.  
  
" Enough of this! Blackdramon!" tambourinemon ordered as he jumped one to one onto one of their backs and took flight.  
  
" Ok, what is that ass doing?" beetlemon wondered while having some wraithmon under his arms.  
  
" I don't know but I know we won't like It." lobomon answered, stabbing a wraithmon behind.  
  
" Fire!"  
Following his orders, the blackdramon all opened their mouths and fired their fireballs. The warriors had little time to react at the attack headed for them. Jumping up, they avoided the attacks but the wraithmon weren't so lucky, as the blasts incinerated some of them on contact.  
  
" He-he just took out some of his own men." Said a stunned Kumamon.  
  
" He's crazy. He wants to take us out so badly, he'll destroy his own men to do it. Takuya?" spoke lobomon.  
  
" Right. Time to take it up a notch!"  
  
  
  
  
  
EXCUTE SLIDE EVOLUTION  
  
  
  
BURNING GREYMON  
  
KENDO GARURUMON  
  
KORI KAKUMON  
  
METAL KABUTARIMON   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The beast spirit warrior landed with a thud and a roar, staring at the remaining wraithmon.  
  
" If I were you, I'd run." Growled burning greymon.  
  
" I don't think so. Prepare to hit them again!" tambourinemon cackled while the blackdramon prepared to launch another attack.  
  
" First, let's take care of these wraithmon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
BOLO THUNDER  
  
  
  
  
Metal kabutarimon rose his arms and launched his twin energy balls that spun right for the remaining wraithmon and with one big blast, wiped out the last of the hunter digimon.  
  
" Took care of that problem." He laughed as they turned their attention to tambourinemon and the blackdramon.  
  
" That means nothing to me! You all still will die!" he yelled, firing energy blasts from his hands at them but they jumped and dodged out of the way.  
  
" Blackdramon, finish them off!"  
The dragon digimon fired once again at the team.  
  
" Not this time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INFERNO BARRAGE   
  
  
  
  
The guns on the sides of his arms swung forward and fired at the incoming fired balls, destroying them before they even got close to them, to the surprise of the portly digimon.  
  
" Alright, let's end this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
WILDFIRE TSUNAMI  
  
LUPINE LASER  
  
AVALANCHE AXES  
  
ELECTRO CANNON  
  
  
  
  
The combined wave of attacks flew at the group of evil and destroyed the blackdramon and sent tambourinemon, burnt and busied, the ground in a heap in the middle of the creek.   
  
  
  
  
  
EXCUTE SLIDE EVOLUTION  
  
  
  
After seeing his fall, the beast warrior reverted back to their human spirit forms and collapsed in a heap to get a well-deserved rest.  
  
" Man! What a battle!" said beetlemon.  
  
" You said it!" added Kumamon.  
  
" At least it's almost over and Tyler is safe." Said agunnimon.  
  
" Hey, agunnimon."  
  
" Yeah, lobomon."  
  
" Head on ahead to the terminal. Go to zoe."  
  
" I can wait."  
  
" No. You should be there when Tyler goes. Go!"  
  
Smiling, he picked himself up and dashed down the stream, de-digivolving back to takuya.  
  
  
  
Here I come Zoe.  
  
  
  
" Man, I am dead tired."  
  
" Please JP! Don't say dead."  
  
" Sorry kid."  
  
" Guys! Take a look!"  
  
The three remaining warriors watched as tambourinemon struggled to his feet, wet and obliviously hurt.  
  
" This......fight......isn't......over."  
  
" Oh please! Just give it up, man. You can't beat us, not in your condition and there is no one left to help you." stated beetlemon.  
  
  
" Think again!"  
  
The trio of digimon looked up to see a frightening sight; floating down in a energy bubble, there was a digimon dressed in a brown outfit with a dark white cape flowing behind him (think gannondorf's outfit.)With a large sword hanging off him. He touched the ground with a less than happy look on his face while tambourinemon crawled over to him.  
  
" Master piccaromon, what are you doing here?"  
  
" Tambourinemon, you have failed in your task and I have to resolve the situation myself."  
  
" But master......"  
  
" Be silent!"  
With that, he pointed his hand at him and with one short blast, wiped out his servant, leaving nothing but his cape behind.  
  
" Weakling. Now on to present business."  
  
" Who are you?" asked lobomon.  
  
" I really don't have to answer that, seeing as it won't matter in a few minutes, but I might as well grant you that. I am piccaromon, the future ruler of the digital world and the person who has been hunting you for the past few days."  
  
" What do you want with Tyler?" asked beetlemon.  
  
" I don't have to tell you why I want him. Your job is to shut up and obey. Now tell me the location of the child and die."  
  
" Isn't that supposed to be, or die?"  
  
" I see you want to make this difficult. Very well. If you want to fight, come on then."  
  
" You're mine!"  
  
  
  
LOBO KENDO  
  
  
MIRROR MOVE  
  
  
As lobomon charged with his saber, piccaromon's left hand glowed with a dark energy and he caught the light blade and absorbed the energy of the attack. The light warrior jumped back when the energy in his hand form a saber, similar to his own.  
  
  
  
DARKNESS KENDO  
  
  
  
  
He slashed at lobomon, clashing with his blade but he easily over powered him.  
  
" No way! That was Lobomon's attack." Said beetlemon.  
  
" I know. That was my special attack, mirror move. It allows me to absorb any special attack thrown at me and use it as my own. I can then use it with ten times the force that it was brought to me."  
  
" Oh yeah! Try this!"  
  
  
  
LOBO LASER  
  
  
  
He fired his wrist laser at piccaromon but he merely absorbed it into his right hand and using his left, fired it back as a darker version, knocking him to a tree. The two remaining warrior growled while the dark digimon laughed. Kumamon jumped up and launched his crystal freeze but he felt it ten times over as piccaromon's darkness freeze froze him. Beetlemon jumped from behind him with his thunder fist but his attack was absorbed and used against him as well.   
He cackled at his fallen foes when he jumped to avoid the tackle of kendo garurumon.  
  
" Well, looks like some one let the beast out." He smiled as metal kabutarimon and kori kakumon made their appearances. Metal kabutarimon rolled straight at him but piccaromon was ready for him with a roundhouse kick, sending him to the side of the river. Kori kakumon charged with both of his axes swinging but he was too quick and delivered a punch to his cheek. Kendo garurumon raced at him for a tackle, only to have piccaromon jump up and grab him by the tail. He swung him around and threw him into the fallen warrior of ice. Meanwhile, the warrior of thunder took careful aim at the digimon with his main attack.  
  
  
  
  
ELECTRO CANNON   
  
  
  
  
He fired off his shot just as piccaromon turned to him. Smiling, he put up his hands and grabbed the shot, absorbed it and threw it right back to the stunned digimon. Kendo garurumon got back to his feet and opened his mouth.  
  
  
  
LUPINE LASER  
  
  
  
" Have you learned nothing? Your attack is my attack!" he yelled, taking in his attack and fired it right back. Kendo garurumon jumped to avoid it but when it exploded, the shock wave was enough to bring him down.  
  
" Pathetic! Three legendary warriors, with their beast spirits, was no match for me. Now, last chance; where is the child?"  
  
" Eat me." the warrior of thunder spat.  
  
" Very well." He said, slowly drawing out his blade and letting it drag on the ground as he walked over to them. The blade radiated with a dark energy as he held it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DARKNESS SLASH  
  
  
  
In one huge vertical swipe, he sent a wave of black energy that cut through everything and blew up debris all around him. When it was over, the warriors were all now human and unconscious.  
  
" Now, to find out what I want." He said, sheathing his sword and walking over to Tommy. Leaning down to him, he put his hand on his forehead and peaked into his head.  
  
" So they are heading for the terminal huh? Well, I might as well pay them a visit." He said, standing up and took to the air, down the river and to the path.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Now I'm starting to get worried." Said Zoe as she began to pace around with Tyler. They had reached the terminal but there was no sight of X or any one they knew.  
  
" It should not take to long to make the arrangements, ms. Zoe." Said orda, now in his smaller form.  
  
" I know but I need to know if the boys are ok."  
  
" Don't worry. They are, after all, legendary warriors." Said bokomon.  
  
" Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
Zoe turned to see takuya limping into the terminal, holding his side. Zoe ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
" Ahh! Not so tight!"  
  
" Oh, sorry. What happened?"  
  
" We won. The others are rested while I went on ahead. Why is Tyler still here?"  
  
" We are still waiting for you-know-who to come."  
  
" Well I wouldn't worry. There is no one left to come after Tyler.  
Just then, an explosion ripped through one of the walls of the building. From the flames stood piccaromon with a grin on his face.  
  
" Well, well, I have finally found you."  
  
" It's piccaromon." Said orda.  
  
" Where are my friends?" demanded takuya, putting Zoe behind him.  
  
" Don't worry. They aren't dead but you can be if you don't hand over the child."  
  
" Over my dead body."  
  
" As you wish."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: takuya and Zoe are fighting a losing battle against piccaromon but in a time of need, a legend will be reborn.  
  
  
  
  
THE UNLEASHED INFERNO   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well that was something. Well, the party is still on and we have another guest here. Say hello to epsilon.  
E: (drunkenly) hey, ma. Great party man. This milk shake is kick ass.  
Max: epsilon, that's not milk shake. That's eggnog.  
E: really? Oh well. (Starts to drink a cup full and falls on the floor.)  
Tai: he's not feeling any pain.  
MA: Oh well, I still have two more chapters to go so if you want in the wildest party of the years, ask. Well got to go.  
E: god bless us, everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


	8. the unleashed inferno

MA: hey peoples. The party is still on and we have some more guests. Say hello to idris and digifan.  
I: hey what's happening man? Great party man.   
Digifan: I love this! This is so cool!  
MA: and one of our guest has kindly has offered to dj. After whipping off the table, he's kicking ass. Here's ss3dj.  
Ss3dj: hey ma. Thanks for the invite. Now to kick it off!  
(Starts playing a dance mix and everyone is dance.)  
Tai: hey everyone! Some one stole all the presents!  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
Tike: no! This is not happening! This is not happening!  
Sora: who could've done such a thing?  
Tai: take a read. (Hands ma a note.)  
MA: 'dear fools; I have taken your gifts and plan on keeping them. My fellow villains and me are now opening all your gifts. If you want them back, come to the park and take them. Evilly yours, the warlord.'  
Takato: bastard! How dare him!  
Anthony: some one must stop him!  
Max: I don't think so. You see we don't need presents to be happy as long as we're together.  
Buu: buu think that was deep.  
Keke: that was beautiful!  
Max: I know.  
Dc: he also stole all of our weed!  
Tai: that's impossible! If he stole our weed, then he would've bragged about it in his letter.  
MA: umm, 'P.S. I also stole your weed. HA, HA, HA!'  
(All the boys looked super pissed. Buu starts to steam up.)  
Keke: what about not needing presents?  
Max: messing with presents is one thing but when you mess with our weed.....  
The boys: it's an ass kicking you need!  
MA: ladies hold down the fort! Boys, saddle up! We kick ass!  
Buu: buu go too!  
Dc: let's rock!  
Ant: let's bitch slap the Asses!  
Rika: isn't anyone gonna to the disclaimer?  
MA: no time. (All the males leave, except epsilon that is trying to fight Zoe.)  
E: come on. You want a piece of yourself? I'll take you out side and kick my own ass. (Ma comes in and drags him out.)  
Mimi: now what do we do?  
Rika: I don't know about you all but I wanna see this fight.  
Kara: me too. Me too.  
Sora: ok girls. Let's ride!  
Zoe: but what about the disclaimer?  
Rika: they know all ready! Come on!  
Keke: while we cheer them on, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: LEGEND OF THE FORBIDDEN SPIRIT  
THE UNLEASHED INFERNO   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There they should; face-to-face and eye-to-eye with a true evil force; piccaromon. For the past few days, he and his forces have been in constant pursuit of a child, Tyler, who happens to be the child of takuya, legendary warrior of fire and izumi, legendary warrior of wind. The only witnesses are their two-helper digimon, neemon and bokomon and the robot that takuya created in the future named orda. But names mean nothing now, for now the final battle for the life of a child and the future of the digital world was about to being.  
  
" What have you done with my friends?" demanded takuya.  
  
" Friends? Oh, those weaklings. I took care of them but don't worry, they're not dead, yet. Now if you please, hand over your son to me." he said, stretching out his hand to them.  
  
" My son? How did you......" started Zoe.  
  
" Know he is your son? Simple; I'm from the future as well. I traveled all the way to this time to pursuit the little ankle biter for one reason; the forbidden spirit."  
  
" You can forget about it! Tyler will never work for you!"  
  
" Who said anything about him working for me? I want him dead!"  
  
" No!" Zoe said, holding the baby tighter in her arms.  
  
" I considered letting him live to serve me but he would grow too strong for even me to control so I might as well fix him before he became a problem."  
  
" He is not a problem and I will not let you have him!"  
  
" And what makes you think you can stop me? I beat your friends within an inch of their lives and I barely broke a sweat! What chance do you have?"  
  
" As long as I'm fighting for those I love, it's better than yours."  
  
" Ha! I like your spunk. Much better than your future counter part. I tell you what; you can do anything you want in this fight but I will only use my hands and feet."  
  
" For real?"  
  
" For real. Wanna try me?"  
  
  
  
  
EXCUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
  
  
AGUNNIMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Zoe, you and Tyler get to safety!"  
  
Zoe didn't even argue with him as she, with Tyler and orda, took cover with the digimon.  
  
" I know this isn't the right time but did he just say that he was from the future and Tyler is you and takuya's son?" asked bokomon.  
  
" You're right; it's not the right time."  
  
" Care to start the ball?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PYRO TORNADO  
  
  
  
  
Roaring with fury, Agunnimon's arm lit on fire as spun around, creating his signature attack, throwing it at his foe. The twister of fire engulfed the digimon completely as agunnimon watched with pride. His smile vanished as piccaromon dashed out of the flames, unburned, and right at him.  
  
" Thanks for the tan. You must be thirsty after that. Here, have some punch on me!" he said before he punched him across the cheek and sending him flying across to the other side of the terminal, crashing into the wall. Agunnimon saw spots in his eyes while his head was spinning as he struggled to his feet. He wiped a little blood from his lip as he looked at piccaromon who had a small smirk on his face.  
  
  
God! I've never been hit that hard in my life and I don't think he was trying.  
  
  
  
" I know you're thing that you've never been hit that hard in you life. Well, here's some news for you; that was with my weak arm. Care for more?"  
His answer came as agunnimon rose to his feet weakly.  
  
" Very well." Was all he said before he flew over to him at lightening speed and before he could even think, he drove his fist into his gut, causing him to stagger back. Piccaromon punched him with his left, then his right and a head butt. Agunnimon swung wildly but hit nothing, giving him a knee to the gut, sending him flying up to the roof and crashing back down again.  
  
" Come now. Is this the limit of your skills?" he taunted. Agunnimon jumped up for a spinning kick but the dark lord digimon caught his leg and threw over to the side. Agunnimon punched wildly but piccaromon merely dodge every shot that came his way. He backslapped on to the trailmon tracks, out of sight of the audience. He jumped down and began to slam him from side to side and throwing him back onto the platform. Before he hand a chance to get up, piccaromon got back up and took him by the leg. He swung him around in a big circle and let him go, allowing him to hit the archway and land on the ground.  
  
" Come on. You should be winning. I'm not even using some of my best moves."  
  
Bruised and bleeding, he growled in defiantness as rose to his feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EXCUTE SLIDE EVOLUTION  
  
BURNING GREYMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, now we getting somewhere." He commented. Burning greymon charge right into him, causing him to slide back some yard, his feet digging into the ground. He slashed left and right, connecting with both and swinging his tail at him but he caught it with ease. He threw the beast into a wall but it barely fazed him.   
  
  
  
  
  
WILDFIRE TSUNAMI  
  
  
Flames poured out of his armor as his roared deafened all in ear shot and fired at piccaromon. Grinning, his hand began to glow with power as it absorbed the attack and sent it back using his mirror, hitting him with ten times the force. He groaned as he turned back into takuya.  
  
" I thought you said just your hands and feet."  
  
" I did use my hand. But right now, you proved to be much more of a disappointment than I thought. Sure you got a few good shots in, but basically, you embarrassed yourself." He taunted before he leapt over to where Zoe and the others were.  
  
" I beat your boyfriend, now hand over the child!"  
  
" Not while I still function!" yelled orda, jumping up and turning into defense mode but it was in vain as piccaromon rammed his fist into his body and out the other side. He slid the robot off his arm and threw him to the side.  
  
" Orda!"  
  
" Do not worry, ms. Zoe. It is only a flesh wound." He beeped out before shutting down. Zoe's eyes were now filled with rage as she put Tyler down and faced piccaromon.  
  
" Don't tell me, you want to me too?"  
  
" Why? You scared?"  
  
" No. This is just getting very annoying."  
  
  
  
  
EXCUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
  
KAZEMON  
  
  
  
  
  
" Alright, annoy this!" the warrior of wind yelled, striking face with her kicks but he swatted her into the wall, causing her to turn back.  
  
" Squashed, like the bug that you are." He said, walking toward the baby when bokomon and neemon block his way.  
  
" Stop!"  
  
" You may not pass!"  
  
The black digimon merely swiped his hand, creating a gust of wind that blew them out of the way.  
  
" Pests! Now to business."   
Suddenly, piccaromon felt a hard blow to his face, sending him crashing into the wall. The culprit turned out to be takuya in his ascendant form. He turned to see Zoe, barely conscious and with her hat off and walked over to her.  
  
" Zoe are you ok?" he asked before his breath stopped and he found himself in the air. Piccaromon had recovered from the hit and now had him in a choke hold.  
  
" A rule of battle you should remember; never take your eyes off your opponent, even if he's down. So, you are an ascendant now huh? Well, it didn't help you're future self, and it won't help you now!" he said, throwing him up and drawing his sword.  
  
  
  
  
  
DARKNESS SLASH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With one swipe, he cut down the digidestined, turning him back to normal and dropping him near Zoe.  
  
" Wondered why you're still alive? Because I want you to see that, despite everything you did and despite all your best efforts, you failed. Now watch you son die!" he said walking over to the baby.  
  
" Zoe." He said weakly.  
  
" Takuya."  
  
" I'm sorry. I couldn't protect our son."  
  
" It's ok. You did your best. That's all any one could ask."  
  
" You know he will kill us next."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Well, at least we go to together."  
  
" That is good." she said, reaching over and grasping his hand. Meanwhile piccaromon stood over the crying baby with sick grin on his face.  
  
" Finally, the child of the forbidden spirit. I had thought about letting you live but you would grow too strong for me to control so it's nothing personal." He stated as he pulled out his sword and prepared to thrust it down on him.  
  
" Now, with your death, there will be no one to stand against and no one, not the legendary warrior, not cherubimon, not seraphimon can stop me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Master takuya, I failed you.  
  
Sorry kid. We did our best.  
  
Even though you pissed in my face, I still like you kid.  
  
If only I could help.  
  
Tyler, I did my very best.  
  
Tyler, I just want you to know that I love you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly a bright light took his attention from the child to see a fractal code around the bodies of takuya and Zoe while outside, the same thing was happening to koji, JP and Tommy. In front of the code were the spirit icons and without warning, they flew away and stopped in front of Tyler. The icons then began to spin around him in circle. As they did, his body began to glow in a white light and his form began to grow. Piccaromon began to step back as the out line of the boy grew. Out from the light stepped a new person; he wore a red sleeveless jacket with a fire symbol on it, black under shirt, black pants and boots. The icons flew into a d-tecter that was attached to his wrist. His eyes hair stood straight up with a lick of hair in his face. He opened his eyes, that were at first, red but then turned green. Before piccaromon did anything, the boy formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at him, sending him flying out of the terminal. With a red aura around him, he walked over to takuya and put his hand over him, healing him.  
  
" What the?" he said, getting a good look at the boy.  
  
" You should take everyone away. You don't want to be here."  
  
" Tyler?"  
  
" Yes. Now go."  
  
" What about piccaromon?"  
  
" He won't be hurting anyone again. Now please, go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside, piccaromon was just getting up when takuya, with zoe in his arms and orda, now smaller, on his back, ran past him with bokomon and neemon behind him.  
  
" Where do you think you're going?"  
  
" No monster. They are no longer your business. Your fight is with me."  
He looked ahead to see Tyler emerge from the building.  
  
" Nice intro. So, who are you and where is the child?"  
  
" You were willing to kill an innocent child just to assure your power. You killed my parents once and you tried to do it again. For this alone, you will get no mercy."  
  
" Wait! You-you're the child?!"  
  
" Yes I am. And now, you feel the power of that you fear most; the awakening of the forbidden spirit!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EXCUTE FORBIDDEN SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forming a fist with his d-tecter hand, a fractal formed around it and using his straight hand, he ripped his hand over the code, ripping away his clothes. Engulfed in flames, armor began to appear around him and slowly began to wrap around him and attach on to him. His armor was white with armbands, leg band and a horned helmet hide some of his face and duel swords were on his back. (Think the inferno armor from ronin warriors.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INFERNOMON   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The other three digidestined awake to find a massive fire burning beyond the woods when takuya ran up to them.  
  
" Takuya!" said Tommy.  
  
" Zoe! Is she all right?" asked JP.  
  
" Yeah, but I'm more worried about Tyler."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because he's causing this."  
  
" Tyler? But how?" asked a stunned koji.  
  
" I don't know but he is our only hope." He said, staring at the gigantic pillar of fire that reached high in the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in fortune village, shamanmon ran out of his shrine to see the pillar of fire.  
  
" So the forbidden spirit has been unleashed. May god help us all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, at the base of the three remaining warriors of cherubimon, the three watched the fire rise.  
  
" Dost thou feel that power on yon horizon?" asked mercurymon.  
  
" Yes. What could be creating such power?" ranamon asked.  
  
  
This energy dost feel familiar. Could it be? Yes, only the forbidden spirit hast such power.  
  
  
  
  
" So, yo, what do you think it is?" asked arbormon.  
  
" It matters not. For if thou are right, we are all doomed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in his fortress, cherubimon felt the energy.  
  
  
What is this? What power! I know this! It feels...no! The forbidden spirit! It can't be NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The digidestined party was up and running when sora noticed some thing.  
  
" Hey, where's tai?"   
  
" I thing he's out on the balcony." Answered Kari. Sora walked outside to see Tai, staring into the sky with a serious look on his face.  
  
" Tai, what's wrong?"  
  
" I sense something. Something powerful, very powerful."  
  
" Is it a digimon?"  
  
" I don't know and to tell you the truth sora, I don't think I want to know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Gogglehead what's up?" asked rika. They were talking in park about their future when he stopped and stared in to the sky.  
  
" I sense something."  
  
" A digimon?"  
  
" No. Something far stronger."  
Meanwhile, on a near by roof, pikkan watched the sky as well when two guests dropped in.  
  
" So you can sense it too?" asked blackWargreymon.  
  
" Of course. I'm surprised the kid could sense it as well."  
  
" That is one powerful ascendant." Remarked renamon.  
  
" No! It's no ascendant. It's too strong and it has much rage behind it."  
  
" Could it be max?"  
  
" No. It's someone else."  
  
" You mean, there is someone as strong as max kamiya?"  
  
" No. There is some one out there 100 times stronger than max ever was."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on central planet, kibitomon ran to his master.  
  
" Master, do you feel that?"  
  
" Yes I do."  
  
" Where is coming from?"  
  
" It's from the planet I sent X to investigate."  
  
" Is it an ascendant?"  
  
" No. It's some thing worse."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back on the digital world, infernomon stepped out of the pillar and towards piccaromon, who was frozen with fear, sheering the ground as he walked.  
  
  
  
  
  
DA: infernomon, the forbidden spirit of rage. His armor burns so hot that anything touches it is turned to ashes. His attacks; rage of the inferno and inferno double slash.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is this was you fear, piccaromon? Know me and fear me for I am you end." He stated as the trees around began to burst in flames while the digidestined looked on.  
  
" What's happening?" asked JP.  
  
" His armor is producing so much heat, that the tree are spontaneously combusting." Explained bokomon when Zoe woke up and looked at her son.  
  
" Tyler."  
  
" So you are awoke. That means nothing if you can't control it!" he yelled, drawing his sword and rushing him. He grabbed the blade and almost instantly, the blade became too hot for him to hold, causing him to release it. He looked on in awe as the sword melted into liquid metal.  
  
" Nothing you have will win against me. Your time is running out. Make you peace for soon you will rest in it."  
  
" Maybe. Maybe not!" he said, snapping fingers and a squad of 20 wraithmon appeared behind infernomon.  
  
" Beat them if you can."  
Without a word, his hand began glow red-hot and he slowly began to turn to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RAGE OF THE INFERNO  
  
  
  
  
  
In one swift move, he turned and punched the air and a massive fire wave exploded from his hand. The wave completely destroyed the wraithmon, half of the forest and a near by mountain. The digidestined could only watch the act while piccaromon seemed to have peed his pants.  
  
  
  
This boy is too strong. I can't beat him! I must retreat and rethink.  
  
  
  
" Your time has come villain!" he said turning back to him and drawing his swords.  
  
" You win this day but soon, I will return!" he claimed, leaping into air escape.  
  
" No. Escape is not an opinion for you." he said as the blade glowed white hot. He attached them together by the handles and leapt into the sky, right at him. The digimon could do nothing to avoid his fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INFERNO DOUBLE SLASH  
  
  
  
  
The digidestined saw only flashes of light as infernomon landed and piccaromon floated in the sky, with a pained look on his face.  
  
" So......this is the power of the forbidden spirit......" were his last words before two cuts appeared on his chest and he exploded into nothing. Infernomon knelt on the ground and turned back into Tyler.   
  
" Takuya?" Zoe asked as she looked at takuya. He understood what she wanted and put her down. Zoe began to walk over to the boy.  
  
" Zoe......"  
  
" No. Let her do this." He said to JP. Zoe neared him and knelt down to him. He looked up at her and in one move they hugged each other, almost as if they were mother and son.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: what the future lies for Tyler.  
  
  
  
  
  
FATE OF THE INFERNO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cell: do you really think it was wise to take their presents?  
Warlord: sure. They will come for their presents.  
D-reaper: and the weed you stole.  
Warlord: look! There they are.  
(The boys arrive and some arrives on a horse and blue war pant.)  
Max: who the hell is that?  
MA: that's another guest, dragon master.  
Tai: where'd he get a horse?  
DM: (in a crappy Scottish accent.) digidestined, tamers, d3s, digimon! I am dragon master! I know the bastards who stole your Mary Jane! I am here to aid you in your quest! Now we must tell them, you may take our presents, you may take our bongs but you'll never take OUR WEED!  
(The boys cheer.)  
MA: CHARGE!   
(They rush at the villains who look like they crapped their pants.)  
Warlord: oops?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	9. fate of the inferno

MA: hey peoples! Guess what?   
Tai: we got the weed back!  
Sora: and?  
Tai: and the stupid presents!  
Towelie: don't forget to bring a towel!  
Max: to do what?  
Towelie: I'm not gonna lie. I just wanna get high.  
Takato: all you had to do was ask.  
Dc: we don't have any rolling papers.  
Xxtakuyaxx: I can fix that.  
MA: hey it's another guest, Xxtakuyaxx.  
Xt: I bring to all of you, my present, the super bong!  
(Reveals a very large machine.)  
All: whoa!  
Xt: it can burning an entire kilo of weed and increases its potency by a factor of 200.  
Ant: well, start it up!  
(He dumps all the weed into the super bong and starts it up.)  
MA: ok, who takes the first blow?  
Ssjt4: let's have black terriermon take it.  
BT: really? Thanks guys!  
(The digimon takes one puff and falls to the ground with his eyes bugged out and foam coming from his mouth.)  
Anthony: and that was only one puff!  
MA: black terriermon! Can you here me?  
(BT barely nods.)  
MA: I have one question; how was it?  
BT: it....it.....it....  
Boys: what?  
BT: it's.....the....shiznit! (Falls over.)  
Max: (checks pulse.) oh. Dc, I'm sorry. He's dead.  
Dc: well, I guess there's only one thing left to do.  
All: yeah.  
Dc: I get the next puff!  
Rika: damn you ass! I'm next!  
Buu: buu next! Buu next!  
E: (still drunk) I'm next. I don't know what I'm next for, but I wanna get it.  
(Epsilon staggers by the bong and hits a valve, causing the super bong to shake violently.)  
Xt: aww crap! The pressure's building up. She's gonna blow!  
Matt: head for the hills!  
(Before they could, the super bong blew up, filling the house with smoke. Everyone is on the floor, hair sticking up and eyes bloodshot and bulged out.)  
MA: damn!  
Max: you said it.  
Keke: we're like a tray of Christmas cookies.  
Sora: we are so baked!  
P: I got to give it up to you humans. You sure know how to party.  
Jeri: you got that right baby!  
Tai: I can't feel my hair!  
Takato: dude!  
Rika: sweet!  
Zoe: look! I'm not wearing any underwear!  
Takuya: now that's sweet!  
Dc: wait! What's going on?  
Ssjt4: I don't know. I was gonna ask you.  
MA: well you read this while we do stuff. Dj?  
Ss3dj: I got the perfect song (plays we jammin' by bob marley.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: LEGEND OF THE FORBIDDEN SPIRIT  
FATE OF THE INFERNO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok, just a few more connections." Takuya said to himself as he picked up another piece. It was the first night since the defeat of piccaromon at the hands of infernomon and takuya was busy trying to repair the small robot named orda. Meanwhile, the digidestined were tending to their injuries thanks to Zoe.  
  
" Ok, you're done." Zoe said to JP after finishing wrapping his bandage around his arm.  
  
" Thanks. But it still hurts a little. Can you kiss it and make it better?"  
  
" Move on Romeo!" she said, shoving him out of the way as she walked over to takuya working on orda.  
  
" Well, how is it going?"   
  
" You can thank my future self for providing blue prints and tools just in case for this situation." He putting in another chip as Zoe looks over the blueprints.  
  
" It's all Greek to me. How can you understand it?"  
  
" I don't even know. Ok, that should do it." he said, screwing on the last panel on the robot and turned it on. Orda's eye blinked on and he jumped up to his feet.  
  
" I am functional." He said, as Zoe hugged takuya.  
  
" Alright! I am a freaking genius!"  
  
" You repaired me, sir?"  
  
" Of course he did! He's freaking genius!" said Zoe.  
  
" Thanks zo."  
  
" Where is master Tyler?" asked the robot.  
  
" Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him around."  
  
" I have." Tommy spoke as he came over.  
  
" Where?"   
  
" Follow me."  
The trio followed the boy to the sight of the battle to find koji watching from behind a tree. They looked beyond to see Tyler, kneeling over the site, watching as the dirt fell out of his fist.  
  
" He's been like this for who knows how long. Just sitting there." Said koji.  
  
" What are we looking at?" asked an incoming JP.  
  
" Well has anyone gone over to him?" asked Zoe.  
  
" Sometimes you just have to be alone." Answered koji.  
  
" And you would be the expect on that, eh koji?" joked takuya. With out a word, Zoe marched over to the boy and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Tyler?"  
  
" Huh? Sorry." he said, snapping out of his trance and rising to his feet.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing. Just thinking." He said walking with her back to camp.  
  
" That reminds me. I have to return some thing that belongs to all of you."  
  
" I don't remember giving you anything." Remarked JP.  
  
" Just hold out your d-tectors, please."  
Not even asking, the digidestined held out their d-tectors, wondering what he had in mind. Tyler extended right hand, which had his own d-tectors, and with a slight grunted, his palm began to glow. In awe of what is happened, Zoe is stunned to see the kazemon spirit icon appear in his palm and entered her d-tector. He then did the same for each of the digidestined, returning their human spirits.  
  
" Thanks, Tyler." Thanked JP.  
  
" I should thank all of you. Without your spirits, I couldn't have beaten piccaromon."  
  
" Well any way, with the spirit of rage on our side, we can beat cherubimon and his goons." Stated Tommy.  
  
" True but there is one problem; I'm not going with you."  
  
" WHAT?!" they all went.  
  
" Why?" asked Zoe.  
  
" It's not you, it's me. When I spirit evolved to infernomon, I felt something in me, a great anger that burned in my chest. I could feel it trying to get out."  
  
" I don't see the problem." Said koji.  
  
" The problem is that it was influencing my power. I think that if I lose control in my digimon form, I could destroy everything around me, including you all. I have to learn control and I can't do that with you."  
  
" Why not?"   
  
" I know cherubimon knows how strong I am and he will try to kill me. If he finds out that I'm traveling with you, I'll just put you all in danger. I don't want on my conscience."  
  
" So when do you leave?" asked takuya.  
  
" There is a trailmon leaving in the morning. I plan to be on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The steam of the trailmon filled what's left of the terminal as the digidestined prepared to say good-bye to the person they cared for a time ago.  
  
" So where will you go?" asked koji.  
  
" Like a leaf of a tree, I'll let the wind be my guide."  
  
" Ok, what ever works for you, bud." Said JP.  
  
" I hope you don't forget us out there." Said Tommy.  
  
" How could I forget you all?" he said, shaking his hand.  
  
" See you around man." said JP.  
  
" I know I peed in your face but that was only because I like you."  
  
" Next time, just smile."  
  
" Remember, talk to people once in a while. It's doesn't always help to be a loner." Said koji.  
  
" Thanks for the advice."  
  
" Good luck Tyler and may your journey be filled with hope."  
  
" And may your pants be filled with candy."  
  
" Moron."  
  
" Ummmm thanks, I think."  
  
" Hey guys. Can toy give us a minute?" asked takuya.  
  
" Sure. We'll see you out side." Said koji as they left him and his 'family' alone.  
  
" So I guest this is it huh?" he asked his son as they walked to the door of the trailmon.  
  
" I guess so."  
  
" I can't believe you're gonna be out there all alone." Zoe said.  
  
" But he will not be." The trio looked behind them to see orda walking up to them.  
  
" I will be accompanying him."  
  
" I don't think so orda."  
  
" Sir, least you forget, my creator's final order to me was for you care and welfare. I can not do that travel with them."  
  
" Alright, you can come."  
  
" Thank you, master Tyler."  
  
" Its just Tyler."  
  
" Yes, master just Tyler." He spoke, as Tyler just sighed.  
  
" Don't worry. You'll get use to it."  
  
" All aboard for all points north!" announced the trailmon.  
  
" Well, I got to go." He said as takuya and Zoe both hugged him, surprising him.  
  
" Just remember where you came from and you'll always win."   
  
" And remember that we both love you very much."  
  
" I know. I know." He replied, returning the hug. As the engine whistled, they let go and he took one more look at them before boarding the train car with orda. The trailmon groaned and grunted as the rest of the train pulled out of the terminal. Takuya then came behind Zoe and wrapped his arm her.  
  
" Takuya." She said when she looked up to see tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
" Oh. It's the steam. It's stings the eyes."  
  
" Yeah it does." She added with tears in her eyes as well. As it sped out of sight, they began to remember all the times they shared with him.  
  
  
  
  
It's been too long   
And I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do?  
Said I've been needing you, wanting you  
  
Wondering if you're the same  
Or who's been with you  
Is you're heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometime  
I miss you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Tyler, from his window, watched them go out of sight.  
  
" It's funny."  
  
" What, sir?"  
  
" They are and aren't my parents. I don't know what to feel."  
  
" Sir, your parents loved you enough to give their lives for you. Despite the time difference, they are still your parents and they do love you."  
  
" I guess you're right. Do you think I'll see them again?"  
  
" I do not know much about human relationships but I do know you will see them again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.........  
  
  
  
  
" So that's him huh?"  
  
" Yep, Simms."  
  
" It's amazing. I didn't think I would live to see the day that someone surpassed your power."  
  
" Oh he didn't just surpass me. He blew me out of the water."  
  
" So now what?"  
  
" It's in his hands. He has the power and only he decide what to with it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a much darker place, the warlord was bound to a large floating boulder, hurt and unconscious until something slapped him.  
  
" Wake up, sleepy head."  
  
" Is it time for my daily torture?"  
  
" No. How about a deal?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I have a mission for you. Succeed, and power, revenge and freedom are yours. Fail and me and my siblings will torture you for all time."  
  
" To gain what I have lost and vengeance, I will."  
  
" Good. Your service of the deamons has begun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well that's that. I'm taking some time off for the holidays so I want to thank all who came to the first annual max acorn digimon Christmas party; max and keke.  
Max: damn right.  
Keke: great to be here.  
MA: Tai and sora.  
Tai: see ya.  
Sora: what he said.  
MA: matt and Mimi.  
Matt: rock on.  
Mimi: peace.  
MA: takato and rika.  
Takato: I think I'm still high.  
Rika: stupid gogglehead.  
MA: Zoe and takuya.  
Zoe: grazi.  
Takuya: what she said.  
MA: the twins and David.  
(They are eating.)  
MA: AnT.  
AnT: thanks.  
MA: pikkan and jeri.  
P: I must admit, you humans throw one hell of a party.  
Jeri: ohh, pikkan.  
MA: DC.  
Dc: long live the gogglehead!  
BT: and don't forget me!  
MA: I thought you were dead.  
BT: CPR motherfucker. CPR.  
MA: Anthony.  
Anthony: I'm coming back next year.  
MA: ssjt4.  
Ssjt4: thanks for the invite.  
Buu: don't forget buu.  
MA: yes and buu. Epsilon.  
E: happy Halloween!  
MA: but it's Christmas.  
E: I was close. (Falls over.)  
MA: lay off the eggnog man. Digifan.  
Digifan: cool party.  
MA: idris.  
I: I'm still high.  
MA: dragon master.  
DM: SCOTTLAND MUST BE FREE!  
MA: ss3dj.  
Ss3dj: I do parties and weddings.  
MA: sam.  
Sam: good night to all the sexy ladies out there.  
MA: BW and renamon.  
BW: me too.  
Rena: oh no you don't.  
MA: guilmon.  
Guil: mmmmmm! Bread!  
MA: and to all those who review and all the authors out there, I wish you.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS  
  
  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile, the warlord and some villains are hung in a tree.)  
Warlord: could be worse.  
Cell: shut up bitch! 


End file.
